Distorted Reflections
by sexikat729
Summary: Sakura isn't really Sakura. She has a secret & a past no one knows but when she disappears to go secretly undercover more than one person is desperate to find her. And as they search Sakura begins to fall in love with a pair of red eyes. Don't own Naruto
1. An Angel From Hell

**_thoughts_**

_flash_

* * *

At midnight on a dark stormy night screams of agony came from the Myamichi clan's infirmary, though no one other than two old nurses and a young boy could hear them. The Myamichi clan was hidden away and thought to be wiped out. The powerful clan was despised and loathed by all the villages, even s-class criminals spat in their direction. And why is this? These are the clans 10 rules about life...

1. Never show emotion for it is useless

2. To kill is the only way to live

3. Anyone without our "gift" is worthless and weak

4. Traitors will die

5. There is no such thing as love only hate

6. Power is everything

7. Friends and family serve no purpose

8. Anyone deemed weak deserves to die

9. If a person is not of ANBU ninja rank by 5 years of age they will be deemed weak and killed unless proven otherwise

10. Anyone who doubts, disobeys, or mocks these rules will face the consequences

Consequences

1. Death

And if you cannot yet see why they are hated I will spell it out...

THEY ARE SELFISH INSANE BLOOD-THURSTY JACKASSES!!!!!!!!

So after many years of ruthless attacks the clan disappeared. It was believed that all were dead, but in truth there were several left. Now the two old nurses hurried around the wife of the clan's leader, Akika. A bolt of lightning cracked lighting up the room showing Akika's beautiful face contorted in pain, sweat causing her pale red hair to stick to her face. With a final scream Akika's body fell limp. As the shortest one of the nurses tended to a small newborn, the other worked tirelessly to keep Akika alive. However they saw that she would eventually die and handed the frail woman the baby.

"It is a girl, Akika" said one

"A girl, a beautiful girl," Akika looked at the child. "Jochi, come here" she said to the 5 year old in the corner

"Yes, mother" and the small black hair boy, Jochi, approached revealing a handsome, but impassive face for someone so young.

"Jochi, I want you to protect her" Akika whispered feeling weak. "One day take her away from this life" she said so quietly only he could hear.

"But mother" if he had not been trained to avoid emotion, tears would have fallen from his bright green eyes, eyes that matched his mothers.

"Take care of her train her to be strong. I love you both, always remember that" she said barely audile as her eyes closed

"Mother we do not love" he whispered

"Yes we do and do not forget that. I love you and" she stopped

"What is her name mother" he said now barely able to talk.

The nurses could not hear her reply and watched without emotion as the young woman died.

"Jochi" said the shorted of the two "what is her name"

"..." Jochi was lost in a memory as he touched the little baby's face

_Flash_

_"Jochi come here. Sit with me" Akika patted her lap as she sat under a tree. It was spring time, her favorite time of the year. And as her three year old son sat on her lap she sighed._

_"Jochi do you know what these flowers are?" she asked as she plucked a blossom from the tree they sat under._

_Jochi looked at her and shook his head "no mother I do not"_

_"This flower" she said holding it in front of her face "is the most beautiful of all. So strong as to cling through rain and harsh winds, and yet so delicate that even the slightest pluck can carry it away and destroy it."_

_"What do you mean mother?" the small prodigy asked_

_"The flower is so vibrant" she continued "that it stands out, even though it is so small. It represents life in a way. It buds as a baby so delicate that even the tiniest disturbance can kill it. Then" she patted Jochi's head with her free hand. "It is a child starting to bloom. Not yet at its full beauty but showing so much potential. And finally an adult." Jochi thought he saw a smile but shook it off, Myamichis don't smile. "As an adult it blooms so beautiful until" she opened her fingers releasing the blossom to the wind. She watched with blank eyes as it swirled in the gust and out of view "the wind carries them away."_

_"That isn't right mother. That makes no sense" Jochi said annoyed at not understanding_

_"Ah yes. Most things in life do not make sense for there are so many views."_

_"What is your view of the flower mother" he asked trying to understand_

_"I see it as the most unique, special, beautiful, and strongest flower there can be" she answered looking back down at Jochi_

_"What is it called" he asked picking a blossom himself and examining it_

_She plucked the flower from his fingers and tucked it behind her ear. Jochi was shocked to see a smile on her lips, shocked at its beauty. "It's called a..."_

_End flash_

"Jochi her name?" asked the short nurse

"Sakura, her name is Sakura" he said looking down at the small baby. The most beautiful emerald eyes stared back. Wisps of white pink hair surrounded her delicate face. That night the nurses took away Sakura and Jochi, as the coroner took away their mother.

_"Sakura, Jochi. The flower is called a Sakura blossom. The most perfect of all"_


	2. Old Friends

12 year old Sakura Haruno ran to the old bridge where she was to meet her team of Sasuke Uchiha, hottie extraordinaire, and Naruto Uzumaki, number one knuckle head. Their sensei Kakashi Hatake would probably arrive in about two hours so there was no real point in running, except to see Sasuke of course.

As the bridge came into view Sakura was delighted to see Sasuke was the only one there.

"Hi, Sasuke. How are you" she shouted determined to make Sasuke love her _**"God he looks so hot today"**_

"Hn" was the reply _**"I hate fan girls"**_ he thought

"Oh that's wonderful Sasuke. I'm wonderful and I was wondering if maybe "Sakura blushed "if you'd go out with me"

"Sakura for the millionth time no. I do not like you in the least, therefore I will not go out with you so stop asking, and you are so annoying. Instead of being an idiotic fan girl why don't you train so you aren't as weak as you are now?" Sasuke had finally got so fed up with Sakura he exploded

"Oh" was all Sakura said trying hard not to cry

"_You are the most beautiful, strong, and unique girl there is Sakura" _

Sakura's head snapped up at the memory at least she thought it was a memory. Every now and again she had little memories of a black haired boy with emerald eyes. She suspected it to be someone from her past. Her parents had informed her last year that she was adopted; found when she was four years old at the hokage tower. When the hokage who had found her asked who she was she said Sakura and nothing more. It was later discovered that a memory jutsu had blocked all her memories. Now they were slowly coming back. Luckily only Sakura her parents and the hokage knew of her adoption.

Sakura smiled at the memory "fine Sasuke"

Sasuke was shocked at the impassiveness of the answer.

"Sakura how are you" Naruto asked as he ran to the bridge. Sakura sighed, she knew Naruto liked her but she seriously thought he was annoying.

"Fine"

"Hey teme" Naruto snarled at Sasuke _**"How can Sakura like him. I bet she pretends to make me jealous to like her even more. I'm awesome. Not as much as ramen. Yeah ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen."**_

"Dobe" was Sasuke's reply _**"Idiot"**_

* * *

After about an hour Kakashi arrived. "Sorry I'm late but I"

"LIAR!!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison

"Well I have some news" Kakashi said and informed them of the chunnin exams. As they walked away Sakura sulked over her failed attempt at a date, when she heard a certain Konohamaru say she was Naruto's girlfriend. As she rounded the corner to kill the brat for calling her ugly she stared in horror at a large sand nin.

"Sakura" Kankuro whispered so no one heard though Temari thought the same.

"let him go, what has he done to you jerk?" she screeched.

"_**no way is that her she died eight years ago but, the hair, the eyes. maybe... no they look different"' **_Kankuro shook his head and glared at Sakura

"Why should I. This is gonna be fun" Then a pebble whizzed hitting him making him drop the brat. "Who"

"Leave him alone" Sasuke's voice said from a tree

"Sasuke" swooned the two girls and Temari nodded in approval of the little hottie

"Why you-"

"Kankuro" Gaara's voice shook Kankuro and temari to the core.

"Gaara" he looked and sure enough there he was red hair and all.

* * *

As Gaara appeared next to Temari, Sakura looked at him.

_"Sakura, do you think I'm a monster?"_

_"That's impossible Gaara"_

Sakura screeched and screamed as pain filled her head. She fell to the ground still thrashing wildly.

Everyone but Gaara and Kankuro rushed to her aid. They pulled Temari back and disappeared.


	3. Sakura Haruno No More

The pain was gone but not forgotten. As Sakura opened her eyes she saw white. A lot of white and she sat up. Next to her bed Naruto sat sleeping in a chair. She tapped his forehead. He started and smiled broadly at her.

"Sakura you're okay"

"Naruto what happened"

"The hokage said its a private matter only to be discussed with you blah, blah, blah"

"Oh. That" she guessed it had to do with her memory.

"What Sakura! Are you sick! Dying! Oh my god you are dying aren't you! Is…"

"Naruto!! Shut up!!!" Sakura fumed at Naruto her hand twitching to grasp his neck.

They both turned to the sound of laughter "Naruto, why don't you leave me and Sakura to chat. Go get some ramen" the Hokage said

"Okay." Getting up smiling once more he bid Sakura and the hokage goodbye and ran off.

As soon as the blonde head was gone the hokage got right to business "Sakura as it turns out the jutsu that blocks your memory is wavering. Your memories are slowly coming back, and soon your true nature and power will come with those memories."

"My true nature? Power? What's that mean?"

"Once you remember training, attacks, good and bad you will change. But I'm giving you a choice. You can have me release the jutsu quickly and you will change immediately, plus you'll be unconscious for sometime or you can continue the process which is painful. You have my word that I will tell no one"

"Either way I wont be me anymore" Sakura whispered. She was so confused but she made a decision.

"Release the jutsu"

* * *

Everything was black as Sakura walked aimlessly and then she saw something. She came to a scene of barely a toddler with a tall broad man. "Show emotion and you will be killed. You are a Myamichi" More memories of the man surrounded her

"Worthless child" the man glowered as the toddler fell

"If you ever smile again you shall get worse" a two year old Sakura rubbed her red cheek  
"You shall have no food until you have read the entire collection" the man waved his hand at twelve thick books

"For every target you miss that is another beating" the man smirked as a frightened Sakura threw shuriken

"You are strong but nothing to your brother" the man nodded at the black haired boy next to him

"Do not pity the worthless, come child, come with your father" Sakura watched in horror as her 'father' kicked a child's dying form and forced Sakura to follow.

"Do not worry Sakura I will protect you" Sakura looked up at the new memory and it showed the black haired boy, her brother

"You are not worthless but priceless" said her brother picking up the toddler

"Best not smile but be joyful little sister I will stop the pain" the boy put a glowing hand to her cheek

"Here is some food eat slowly so not get sick" the boy gave her another book the inside filled with bread not words

"Sakura trust me I had to do this too" he held her hand guiding its aim

"One day you may surpass me" the boy whispered as the father turned

"He is a monster not our father" she hugged the boy but did not cry as she whispered "Jochi"

"Go back to sleep and remember I love you" Jochi held a four year old Sakura as he walked through the leaf village.

Sakura continued watching good and bad memories. most good were with the boy Jochi, and others playing with a red-haired boy Gaara, sometimes watching Jochi play with her crush Itachi Uchiha. Sakura's heart felt colder. her power felt limitless and knowledge continuous. She felt hate and pain but a small tinge of love. Memories filled her mind. Sakura Haruno was gone and the real her back. Sakura of the Myamichi clan.

* * *

"Sakura wake up! Wake up Sakura!"

"Naruto leave her alone"

"Dobe why am I here"

"She's our teammate plus I think today's the day Sakura becomes my girlfriend"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I will never date you hopeless excuse for an idiot. I'd rather date that mutt Kiba!" Sakura said sitting up a cold expression and a glare to kill on her face.

"Sakura what are you saying you must be delirious!" Naruto wailed both Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked. All of a sudden Naruto also stopped. They hadn't really looked at her since they came in.

"Take a picture idiots" Sakura knew that Jochi had also changed her appearance to throw off suspicion. he had made her hair darker, changed her face, body and voice.

"Sakura what happened to you" Sasuke asked. hair was still pink but almost white, her face perfectly oval and forehead normal, her body was more mature and skinnier, plus her voice was so much sweeter

"Get out" she said, her head was killing her and she was in a bad mood at the moment "I'm gonna get dressed give me a minute"

* * *

When she came out she was in black and white. A white tank top over a black one that stopped at her stomach. The front of the white was sewn together so you could see underneath and her flat toned stomach showed. Black short shorts revealed beautifully long legs. Elbow pads and bandages on her arms and black ninja sandals. She wore bandages for she had to cover her clans tattoo on her arm, a swirling dragon around a bloody dagger. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs framed her face.

"Uh" Was all they said

Sakura shook her head and muttered "Perverts."

"Damn Sakura looks hot" Naruto said though he meant to think it. There was a crash and as Sasuke and Kakashi turned they saw Naruto wasn't there anymore. Then they saw a line of crashed trees behind them

"Now do you have to say anything" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles. Both shook their heads and went off to find Naruto.

"Well that's the familiar" said a voice behind her

"Gaara we told you its not her, she's different besides Jochi declared her dead"

"Now, now Kankuro wasn't my big brother's dream to get me out of that hell hole" Sakura turned to look at her childhood friends Gaara smirked, Kankuro gaped and Temari broke down in tears.

"What the hell how who what"

"I'm not sure exactly but this is my guess" Sakura said dragging them to her apartment. "Jochi took me to the leaf in the middle of the night, casting away my memories so all I knew was my name and toddler basics and changed my looks, nature and power. He told whoever I was dead. But now the Hokage released the jutsu from me but no one must know. Man its good to be back"

"That explains it. Your sudden disappearance, why Jochi didn't go crazy for revenge, no signs of kidnapping. Come on no one could take you even at four." Temari said nodding

"Too bad I haven't gotten any stronger"

"I still don't understand why you'd want to leave your home. You never told us. Hell we don't even know who you clan is, where you live, your last name!" Kankuro said agitated

"Remember the first time you asked that. What was my answer?" The others sat in silence. Then everyone got up and left to train or more so to watch Sakura test her abilities.

"You were three I thought you were kidding"

"Kidding. That's our clan's motto"

_'Our home is hell, if you knew you would become insane and commit suicide, you wouldn't be the first, our clan is of Satin's minions, and us Satin's children. We are demons, tools, and nothing more there.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Kakashi were in the hokage tower, Naruto in the hospital with 4 broken ribs, a concussion, a broken arm, and some internal bleeding though none fatal. They entered the hird's office and quickly got to the point.

"Lord Hokage something has gone terribly wrong with my student Sakura Haruno"

"Ah, Kakashi that is where you are wrong. For you have no student of that name" was the reply, which earned surprised looks.

"What do you mean Hokage" Sasuke asked

"Oh nothing, trust me she may look and act different but she is still Sakura." and the Hokage shooed them out. Both very confused and frustrated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in her room, her parents have gone out, and decided it was time. Time to see Jochi. Doing the proper hand signs she sent a message using the bond of the clan through their curse seals.

"We'll just wait and see" Sakura had no idea if Jochi would come but she hoped he would.


	4. Marriage and Brothers

The next morning as she walked an abandoned path she felt a strange wind next to her. Turning, she nearly fell at being greeted by a pair of emerald eyes to match her own.

"Jochi" Sakura hugged the man next to her, no longer a boy at 17. He was tall, muscular, and very handsome. His body bore but one scar. a scar everyone of Myamichi birth bore. The scar of death, the curse mark. He wore black pants, shirt and sandal, bandages covering his tattooed arm. Midnight black hair short but long enough to fall over his eyes. No emotion gracing his handsome face.

"I thought the jutsu would last longer" he sighed

"That is some apology. I mean you don't need one all you did was, kidnap me, fake my death, and wiping my memories for 8 years. No problem. People do that all the time" Sakura still spoke evenly but anger swirled inside

Jochi shook his head "I rather you forget the pain and leave it as well all that was left was mine and your friends' pain. Not as important."

"It is important. Jochi I love you and thank you for freeing me but why not join me." Jochi flashed a quick smile. A rarity so beautiful.

"You are no longer a 4 year old I guess. You've grown so much"

"Well anyway let's have fun with your visit." A plan was made

* * *

Sakura brought Jochi to the bridge surprised to find team 7 there. _**'I don't recall a meeting'**_

"Sakura" Jochi said glancing a the people his beloved sister was staring at.

"Oh Sakura we were uh hey whose he" Naruto seemed delighted at the distraction and annoyed at the good-looking newcomer to whom Sakura clung to.

"Oh this is Jochi. He and I have known each other forever. He lives in the sand." the others nodded

"So Jochi how old are you?" Sasuke was indeed curious

"17 and why do you ask, ah you are an Uchiha. I see the resemblance"

"Resemblance? To who? Sasuke hasn't got a family" Naruto said earning a glare from said boy

"Sakura don't you remember when you and Mia were little, I would take you two along to watch Itachi and I train. Well until then" Jochi stopped at the look on Sasuke's face

"Sorry for that" he said Sasuke merely nodded _**"He was good enough to train with Itachi he's not even a ninja (no headband), wait he's that boy"**_

_Flash_

_Sasuke watched as a 7 year old Itachi threw kunai at tree. An 8 year old boy with black hair and green eyes watch from the branches and then jumped down shaking his head._

_"Better but you're thinking to much, stop caring and it will be perfect" Without looking the boy carelessly threw a kunai at the tree hitting it with deadly accuracy. A beautiful little girl cheered from her spot next to Sasuke her white pink hair blowing in the autumn wind._

_"Keep training" the boy said grabbing the little girl's hand "You're on your way"_

_End flash _

"_**I haven't seen those two in like eight years" **_Sasuke thought trying to remember.

"Who's Mia" Kakashi asked changing the subject, but the look on the twos' faces made him regret it, of course he had no idea they were fake.

"Mia was my little sister. You see I belong to a rich family, but my mother died soon after Mia being born. Our father was an abusive jackass." he decided to only lie a little "He would beat torture and threaten us. All we had was each other for quite some time. Then we made friends and things weren't as bad until Mia was kidnapped. 500 thousand they wanted. My father being as self-absorbed as he is said no and she was murdered at 4, when I was nine." he stopped and Sakura kissed his cheek. The other three looked sick and disgusted. Sasuke for different reasons (can you say jealous).

"That bastard wouldn't even save his own daughter. I mean sure he tortured you but to let her be murdered because of greed is just sick" Naruto looked pissed. Really pissed. "If I ever meet him I'll-"

"You won't ever meet him" Jochi said calmly "he was assassinated two weeks ago"

"What" Sakura was in utter shock _**"Two weeks. That's when the jutsu started to fade."**_

"So why are you here" Sasuke asked he didn't like this guy.

Jochi held back a smirk. He'd have some fun. Looking at Sakura telling her to follow along with his eyes (how do people do that?) "I have come because I am the heir to the fortune. Therefore I must wed" he glanced at Sakura who nodded.

"Of course how could I forget our arranged marriage" she stated thoughtfully tapping her chin.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTT!!!!" was the three man chorus of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"You're twelve Sakura you can't get married." Kakashi pointed out.

"Come on this was an arranged marriage. We were supposed to get married when I was what ten but Jochi's family was having some problems so they changed it to whenever Jochi inherited the fortune. Hm how'd I forget that. Well at least I've got a goodlookin husband don't yah think" she wrapped her arms around one of Jochi's looking at her team. She was trying hard not to laugh at the sight.

Naruto was passed out his butt in the air, Sasuke was beet-red, then pale, then red again, then green, and Kakashi stood jaw agape and sweat-dropped. Sakura could barely take it but she did her best to look confused. She could tell Jochi was trying just as hard to stay calm the way his arm was twitching barely noticeable.

"FORHEA- Hello handsome" Ino grinned at Jochi, and gawked at Sakura's team who were recovering "I'm Ino and what happened" Ino turned to Sakura a nearly fell at Sakura's transformed body "Forehead release that genjutsu it's not fooling anyone and get off him you slut" She pushed Sakura and clung to Jochi "I'm sure he doesn't want someone ugly like you around him, maybe someone beautiful" Ino smiled at him

"Get away from me you fangirl" Jochi shook Ino off and walked over to Sakura.

"Pig this is my fiancé Jochi" Sakura smirked "and its not genjutsu"

"Yeah right forehead. Jochi come here why want someone ugly and disformed and annoying like her"

Before Naruto could beat Ino for insulting Sakura, Kakashi interrupted "Ino Sakura's telling the truth, I checked with my sharingan it's no genjutsu and they are really engaged, it's an arranged marriage. Apparently Sakura forgot about it" Kakashi glared at an unfazed Jochi and Sakura

"No freakin way. This cannot be happening," Ino ran shrieking into the night (well afternoon but you know what I mean). Much to everyone's relief.

"Sakura does the hokage know about this?" Kakashi asked suspicious

"Probably he forgot" Sakura sighed and shook her head "come on lets go" and they all headed to the Hokage's office _**"This is gonna be fun"

* * *

**_In the Hokage's office Sakura whispered something in the Hokage's ear (he already knew Jochi was her brother because he saw Sakura's memories). 

He smiled and nodded "Ah yes I forgot about this marriage" he stood opened a draw and took out some random papers. Shuffled through them looking all high and mighty while the others gawked and the 'happy couple' smiled. "Here it is" he held up an adoption form for a dog pretending it was an engagement record. "Sakura and Jochi are to wed to unify clans and..."

"Old man you cant be serious" Naruto screamed. Horror stricken that his Sakura was to be married. "I mean Sakura can't get married she's too young and, and she's well Sakura"

"Naruto" Sakura said sickly sweet a vein popping out of her forehead "if you want to live you'd better shut the fuck up"

Naruto gulped "yes ma'am"

"Sakura I agree with Naruto you are only twelve this isn't the right thing to do. What's happened to you lately?" Kakashi said quietly

"Jeez you guys are being such babies about this. Jochi could you please do something?"

"A battle" he answered

"What" Sakura said incredulous.

"I will battle anyone anywhere anytime these three want, if I win we do it our way and if their person wins"

"You mean when our person win" Naruto growled

Jochi continued ignoring the comment "we'll do it their way" he looked at the Hokage for approval

"Fine but go easy on him" only Jochi and Sakura knew who that was intended for.

"No worries old man" Naruto cheered "I'll finish him before he even blinks, BELIEVE IT!" he turned to Jochi "Training ground 7 one hour against me. I feel bad going against a non-ninja but it's for a good cause"

* * *

Jochi and Sakura sat in a tree waiting for Naruto Kakashi and Sasuke to show. The hokage stood beneath the tree he would be the judge.

"Old man did he chicken out" came Naruto's loud cry.

"Hn he should he's not even strong enough to be a ninja" mumbled Sasuke.

"What a shame I wanted to see a fight" Kakashi said pleasantly.

"You get ahead of yourselves you are the late ones I have been here 15 minutes" Jochi and Sakura jumped from the tree.

"Whatever lets get this over with" Naruto mumbled

"Begin"

Naruto charged and a second later Jochi had grabbed Naruto's arm pinned him on the ground and had him unconscious. Sasuke and Kakashi gaped. "I asked you to go easy on him" the hokage laughed

"I did lord hokage" Jochi said standing. Then a man in an ANBU uniform appeared though he had no headband.

"Lord Jochi" said the man as Jochi turned "There has been a kidnapping as new leader of our village you must appoint a search group. You should be best as a former ANBU captain"

"Leader" Kakashi said mouth agape (again).

"ANBU captain" said Sasuke in awe.

"Didn't I tell you Jochi was a top rank ninja and his clan's new leader, oh wait I said he was from sand, well he's from somewhere close to that? Huh? I could of sworn I did. Oh well." Sakura giggled as Naruto now conscious joined the shocked faces. "Ah lord hokage that was a fun prank don't you think"

"Indeed"

"Sakura I have work to do I'll see you later" Jochi said but as he turned Naruto shouted.

"I guess you're marrying her then"

Jochi shook his head "Did you not hear Sakura it was a mere prank. An entertaining one at that. We are never to wed." And he vanished leaving behind three shocked faces.

"A prank. A FUCKING PRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kakashi was lost.

"Oh you see we were joking. Jochi is an old...friend. He came by to visit. That's all."

"He's just a friend" Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Yeah so you're not mad, oh wait a sec I don't care" Sakura was walking away when Naruto shouted.

"So Jochi's story was all a lie. There was no bastard dad or little sister. That was low"

Sakura whirled around "You know what you don't anything Naruto. So just shut up" and with that she was gone.

"Naruto, Naruto maybe you should know the truth before you jump to conclusions." the hokage shook his head

"Well tell us"

"It's not my story to tell" he said

"Hokage" Kakashi said calmly "we should know what's going on with Sakura"

"Well then go ask her" and he too vanished leaving an angry team seven minus one to figure things out.

* * *

"God they are so unbelievable! How did I ever put up with them?" Sakura was lying flat across Temari's hotel bed just an hour after her angry outburst. Temari sat next to her.

"They're guys, so they are naturally idiots. But come on give them a break, I mean you went from weakling to bride to be to just kidding in like what two seconds? From now on act more like your old self. Don't act naturally, fake it. It's for the better. Eventually it will be real."

"I guess your right about the acting but the guys went ahead and accused Jochi of being a lying traitor, you know how I get. But jeez now I have to explain to them!"

"No you don't. It's none of their business. Even I don't know the whole story, but Sakura at least say sorry to Sasuke."

"Why"

"Come on Sasuke is hot. I mean sure he's three years younger than me but damn! That boy is sexy." Temari looked into space with a dream-like expression.

"I know what you mean. He's in my top three hottest guys."

"Who are the other two?"

"Promise to keep it between us" Temari nodded eagerly "Gaara and Itachi Uchiha"

Temari looked sick at Gaara's name "Eww not Gaara but Itachi's on mine too. But for all we know he could have gotten ugly since we last saw him. But at least he's only two years older than me. I remember he got pretty pissed off when he found out about you dying. God he looked hot when he was mad. But you were four, how could you remember."

"I'm a prodigy, I remember everything and I bet you he is still a mega hottie."

"Probably but he's seventeen and a mass murderer, you're twelve and his home village's pink-haired angel. Not exactly a great match."

"Yeah I guess as for Sasuke he still is hot, my age, got that sexy attitude, but he is still a jackass. and Gaara is still hot but has he changed?"

Temari shuddered "After you things got worse. Shakaku gained more power, Gaara is a killer now, he is a demon."

"TEMARI! HE IS A PERSON! NO MATTER WHAT HE'LL NEVER BE A DEMON! DO YOU THINK AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED HE WOULD BE AN ANGEL!" Sakura took a breath and looked at the shocked Temari "I'm sorry but its people telling Gaara that that make him so messed up. I feel like I should protect him since no one else will"

Temari felt horrible, she was Gaara's big sister and she felt that should make Gaara respect her. Why should he when she doesn't even help and protect him. Gaara had tried for so long to be good and everyone had shunned him. No wonder he was the way he was. _**"What kind of sister am I?"**_

Someone knocked on the door making the two girls start.

"Come in" They shouted in unison. Kankuro waltzed in and stopped dead. He whirled around the room, ran into his and then Gaara's room, the girls watched in confusion until he came back to their room looking as pale as death.

"Where is Gaara?!" he shouted.

Temari waved off his worries, "Relax, he's a big boy, besides he's with Baki" Kankuro relaxed visibly and slumped in a chair.

"I gotta go home, I'll see you guys later" Sakura said as she left.


	5. Chuunin Exams

**Authors Note: I stopped trying to correct grammar and spelling and stuff. Its faster this way. So don't comment on it.**

* * *

having just pointed out to these idiotic genin the obvious genjutsu Sakura was being creeped out by a ninja with a bowl cut, bug-eyes, green jumpsuit, and orange leg warmers with the bushiest eyebrows she'd ever seen. 

"hello" he said "I am rock lee please be my girlfriend" Sakura was so disgusted she didn't see Sasuke glaring daggers at lee

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!! gross never in a million years will I go out with you" she screamed making her other newly acquired fanboys sigh in relief.

as the Huuyga kid, Neji, and Sasuke talked Sakura stood next to a girl with buns that made her look like a panda.

"I don't see why you're even here" the girl, Tenten hissed, "you'll never get past my team"

seeing that her team was finished Sakura stepped away and shouted over her shoulder, "in your dreams, its the other way around!"

* * *

"so its my battle this shouldn't take long" Sakura flipped her hair and descended to the Field. her teammates watched anxiously to see if she had changed in strength as well. 

"well Ino I guess this is it"

"what do you mean forehead, i'm going to kick your butt!"

"why do you still hate me I mean" she lowered her voice "I heard you like the mutt now"

Ino froze as she thought of Kiba "shut up"

"whatever" Sakura ran at Ino who landed an easy punch only to have her disappear in smoke. then Sakura who was behind Ino knocked her unconscious

"there" she said to Hayate the judge "she'll be out for a good ten minutes at the least" no one spoke.

in less than three seconds Sakura had won the match, and no one had seen how

Hayate walked over to Ino and declared Sakura the winner. Asuma jumped down and picked Ino up, casting a quick glance at Sakura.

as Sakura walked past Tenten she smirked "I told you" and walked on.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sakura like she had just told them she was going to be the next Hokage, pride mixed with absolute and total disbelief.

"wow Sakura" was all they could say, though it didn't matter because she still refused to talk to either of them.

* * *

after all they matches the winners went to hear their next opponents, but before they said anything Sakura spoke, "lord Hokage" he nodded and waved as she walked away. 

"what was that" Naruto asked trying to figure it out

"Sakura just dropped out" the Hokage answered unfazed, though everyone else, except the sand siblings looked surprised

"but why" Naruto said still confused

"Naruto i've already told you, go ask her"

* * *

Sakura was at training ground seven with Temari, Tenten, who after the preliminaries was glued to Sakura's side, Ino, who had admitted defeat in their rivalry and spent hours talking about Kiba, and Hinata, who hoped Sakura could give her confidence, where they were lazing around talking. 

"god Kiba is so sexy, I wish he'd notice me" Ino said for the billionth time

"Kiba's okay but I think that Shikamaru kid has potential" Temari said inspecting her fan

"Shikamaru no way Neji beats them all, I mean he is so hot" gushed Tenten as she lazily tossed a kunai hitting the target dead center. again

"yeah right Sasuke would be perfect if he weren't such an ass, but it least his ass is hot" Sakura laughed with the other at her joke and then they all turned to Hinata the Huuyga heiress, who had been silent

"honestly Hinata who do you like?" asked Temari

Ino laughed, "duh its Naruto, shes liked him for like forever"

Sakura shook her head "I just cant believe that, I mean he's nice and everything but so annoying and weird. he'd probably love ramen more than his girlfriend"

Tenten nodded "yeah from what i've seen he'll just leave you in the dust"

Hinata smiled shyly and stated in her new firmer voice, "I don't like Naruto anymore" all the girl bolted up straight and stared at her

"tell us the new guy" they screamed

Hinata smiled even more and turned pink, "Gaara"

the girls erupted in squeals and flooded her with their comments

"ohmygod red hair is so sexy, not as sexy as Kiba's but still"

"his eyes are gorgeous, like Neji's"

"we could be sisters"

"he's got that sexy Sasuke attitude going"  
and then in unison "you are perfect for each other" they continued to chat until Hinata said she had training, so did Tenten, and Ino had a shift at the flower shop. after about an hour Gaara showed up. he watched them blankly as the two erupted in giggles.

"later Sakura" Temari called as she followed Gaara

alone Sakura laid down on the grass. she ignored the new presence that arrived an hour later. she continued to stare up at the moon and stars as Sasuke sat down next to her. she didn't question as to why he wasn't in the hospital.

"Sakura"

"when I was four years old the Hokage found me abandoned at the Hokage tower." she said quietly "I had no memory of anything but my name, I was put up for adoption and later became Sakura Haruno"

Sasuke was silent

"lord Hokage later found out my memories were being blocked by some sort of jutsu, making me a completely different person. when I was in the hospital it was because the Hokage found a way to release the jutsu. its creepy to become such a new person, I mean looking back it so strange that I acted like I did"

"what happened?"

"you know that story Jochi told, replace Mia with my name"

again silence

"our father was abusive and power obsessed. Jochi is my older brother. when I was four Jochi found out that our father was going to give me a test all children in our clan had to take at five, if you failed you died. so Jochi, knowing I wasn't ready faked my kidnapping and brought me to the leaf village. he blocked my memories and spread word of my ransom knowing our fathers answer."

Sasuke was remained silent as he listened and then he turned to Sakura, "Sasuke what are you-" she was cut short as he kissed her. soon everything was lost in the sensation of his kiss, his touch, his sweet smell and the electrical spark she felt. the next day when Sakura and Ino went to visit Sasuke in the hospital he was gone.

* * *

"_**how could they do this? are they insane? attacking the village like this. oh god Sasuke! Gaara will kill him, NO not Gaara! I have to find him! the chuunin exams weren't supposed to be like this! why won't my body move! god dammit! "Sakura wake up" what the hell! I am awake! is that Naruto? "Sakura come on" jeez could he get any louder! i'll smack him! the idiot!" **_

Sakura sat bolt upright only to realize she had been laying down. and then on instinct she smacked Naruto, hard.

"you idiot, jeez, shut up." Naruto cowered as Sakura glared at him. as he whined Sakura remembered the day before.

"but Sakura! I saved your life! you owe me a... kiss" Naruto brightened at the idea.

and then a different hand came crashing down on him

"dobe" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"ok you two cut it out. let Sakura relax, come on." Kakashi dragged the two out. Sakura smiled and settled in her pillows after they left. she knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

she was wrong, Sasuke left her without a second glance, just a thanks. her heart was broken but not really. she followed her clan rules and didn't fall head over heals for Sasuke. every touch, every kiss Sakura had pulled back mentally, keeping her heart safe. what really hurt was that her father was right. if she had opened up to Sasuke, right now she would be devastated, broken, useless. she could get over him. 

Sakura ran down the hallway of the hospital, she had heard that Shikamaru's team was back, when she saw Ino crying hysterically outside an emergency room door.

"Ino"

"oh Sakura" Ino choked "Chouji is practically dead and so is Neji and and Kiba he" Ino couldn't continue after Kiba's name

"oh my god" Sakura said agasp _**"I cant believe it"**_ "what about Naruto and Sasuke" she was scared to know the answer

"Naruto is okay but pretty beat up Sasuke just barely beat him apparently. no one knows where he went" Sakura was shaking

just then Tsunade appeared out of the door next to Ino and smiled "they're all stable and will make a full recovery" both girls felt so relieved that they cried. it wasn't long though before Jiriaya talked with Naruto.


	6. Matchmaker

after naruto left sakura trained and became even stronger. with jochis help she began to be able to harness and use their clans gift. with tsunades help her medical skills were perfect, she could cure anything, except death. she worked hard for the next two years and became stronger, smarter, and even more gorgeous, but she refused to open her heart to romance. she made more friends and became loved, but she wouldnt love anyone like anything more than family.

* * *

things were going well. sakura decided now was the time to start playing matchmaker.

"_**first up ino and kiba"**_

sakura snuck to the grounds where she saw kiba, hinata, and ino. ino and hinata's backs were to her as they talked. kiba who was training by throwing rocks to akamaru was right across from them, his back also to her.

'perfect' sakura picked up a rock and hurled it at ino. it hit her back dead center.

now ino being the short-tempered drama queen that makes her ino whirled around and screamed at the top of her lungs, "DOG BOY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY DID YOU JUST THROW A FUCKING ROCK AT ME YOU MUTT!"

working fast sakura ran and grabbed hinata as ino continued to scream. "YOU IDIOTIC DOG! ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU SMELL

LIKE ONE BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE ONE TOO! SCRATCH THAT AKAMARU ACTS TWENTY TIMES BETTER THAN YOU! HIS IQ IS PROBABLY THAT MUCH HIGHER TOO!"

it wasnt long before kibas ego had had enough and he fought back, "SHUT UP INO! SERIOUSLY GET OVER YOURSELF! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I THROW A ROCK AT YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN! JEEZ! YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD IS ABOUT YOU! YOU CALL ME AN DUMB LOOK IN THE MIRROR! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

that hit hard ino was quiet taking it all in. not many people especially guys stood up to ino, let alone insulted her. no one usually had the guts to yell at her besides sakura. they want to live.

sakura prayed that this would work, that ino would act just as sakura had predicted she would. hinata held her breath as they watched from the bushes even the collected and shy heiress was intrigued by the scene.

then ino walked over to kiba and kissed him. the poor kid didnt see it coming. he stood there in complete shock and ino was pulling away before he realized what had happened. ino who had noticed she had had no reaction from kiba was utterly embarassed and hurt as she pulled away, but kiba grabbed her arm pulled her back and kissed her.

"sakura you're a genius" was all hinata said before the two snuck off.

"_**next is temari and shikamaru."**_

"there you are shikamaru! you know when your someones guide it means you have to stay and guide them, jeez. what are you doing anyway? cloud gazing" temari said looking at the shawdow-nin who lay on his back on a grassy hill

"..."

"are you even listening" temari was getting annoyed

"..."

"oh my god! your sleeping arent you!" as she got closer she realized he was indeed sleeping

"ugh! I swear youre so annoying. why do I even bother to like you. I could have been normal and gone out with a guy whose worth while at least" temari muttered ot the sleeping boy not realizing he was faking his sleep, hearing every word.

so temari spilled her heart out to shikamaru oblivious to the fact that he could hear her.

a while later temari was bored of waiting for him to wake so she decided to wake shikamaru up. however as she leaned over him, shikamaru's hand shot up and dragged her down her face an inch away from his.

"well temari I didnt know you liked me so much" he whisper before he kissed her. temari on the other hand was in a trance, shikamaru was a better kisser than she thought. alot better.

sakura arrived at the hill to see the two making out. "hmm I guess they dont really need my help. of course they are smarter than the others" then she left them to make out in peace.

"_**two down two to go, neji and tenten its your lucky day"**_

sakura found neji at the training grounds, obviously, and of course that meant tenten wasnt far away. sakura knew this one would be difficult, but her plan was simple.

"neji" sakura yelled cheerily waving her hand at the huuyga prodigy, "I have a question"

"hn"

"great and you promise you'll answer"

"that depends"

"oh you will. so are you like crushing on tenten"

neji stared at sakura like she was insane, then he glared

"so thats a yes. wow neji you should tell her, I mean come on."

"shut up sakura mind your own business"

"well I was just letting tenten know that you like her, because neji I know your smart and everything but seriously your as dumb as naruto when it comes to girls. tenten's crush on you was almost as obvious as hinatas old crush on naruto. shes liked you for like ever. so swallow your ego and ask her out." sakura turned around facing the forest where tenten was running to come kill her, sure enough eight kunai flew out of the trees at sakura who easily blocked them and shouted, "your welcome tenten" before disappearing to watch in a tree.

"sakura im gonna kill you" tenten shouted to the surrounding forest. neji was completely silent, not sure what to do for the first time in his life.

"tenten"

"uh hi neji" tenten mumured blushing as neji looked at her

"hn"

"um neji" tenten blushed even deeper

"hn"

"do you really, uh I mean I sorta, well I kinda-"

"tenten" neji said holding up a hand "what"

nejis attitude really pissed tenten off so she marched right up to him and said heatedly "is this okay with you" and kisses him senseless.

as she pulled away all neji could do was say, "uh" but whe he saw tentens victoriuos smirk he grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that even sakura was stunned and a bit grossed out and so she took her leave

"_**well hinata I saved the best for last you and gaara are meant to be"**_

sakura strolled into tsunades office and said "tsunade I need a big favor huge really"

"what sakura anything legal or close to it" answered the blonde alchoholic hokage

"I need you to assign me and hinata to accompany temari back to suna for two weeks as her guards" temari had mentioned the other day that there was business in suna that gaara needed her help with but that shed be back soon. it was the perfect time to get hinata and gaara together sakura knew them both so well that it would be easy.

"uh sure sakura, but why" asked tsunade suspicious of her former pupil

"well your love of matchmaking rubbed off on me and I think gaara and hinata are perfect" sakura said unabashed remembering the elaborated scheme tsunade was planning for her apprentice shizune.

"oh I love a good setup. of course you two can go and I want a full report"

"great! thanks tsunade" said sakura running out excitedly to pack her bags. tsunade sighed and summoned a chuunin to inform hinata and temari

"oh and tell genma and shizune to come to my office too" tsunade added smiling deviously before he disappeared in the classic whirl of leaves but that is another story

"temari are we there yet" sakura whined even though she knew they were about five minutes away from suna it was fun to annoy temari who as an answer glared mercilously at her, she wasnt happy about being away from shikamaru for two weeks and had begged tsunade to let him escort her but the hokage had denied it saying she needed him for a mission in the village.

"you could at least pretend to be happy to have two of your best friends with you instead of strangers you know"

"I could have had shika" temaru grumbled as the stopped in front of the mansion she called home.

"uh temari" hinata said shyly "is lord uh kaze- uh"

"gaara" sakura said helpfully and by hinatas deep blush she could tell the answer

"what about me" gaara asked materializing at sakuras side out of sand

hinata blushed deeper if possible causing gaara to look at her strangely

sakura seeing trouble jumped to the rescue, "we were wondering if the all mighty kazekage would be gracing us with his prescence any time soon."

gaara smirked and turned his attention from a grateful hinata

"is your question answered?" temari playfully hit him or almost did before the sand appeared.

"ugh sakura come with me poor hinata wont survive kankuro without gaaras sand. you know how he gets" so temari and sakura stood in front of gaara and hinata ready to brave what is known as the worlds second worst pervert.

as soon as the door opened kankuro was there hugging sakura which is the suttle way to feel her up but before a second had passed she had shoved him off. then in the next second he was greeting hinata or her breasts actually. luckily temari was right to put gaara with hinata and sand pinned the now unconcious puppeteer to a chair.

"thanks gaara, when will he learn" temari said shaking her head ashamed of her little brother's behavior.

hinata was still a tomato red and at the sight of her sakura and temari burst out laughing. hinata also laughed and to sakuras pleasure she saw gaara's reation.

"_**wow"**_ gaara thought as he listened to hinata angelic laugh, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. _**"how had I never noticed her beautiful flawless skin, her round face, mezmorizing eyes, and her curvacious body"**_ gaara shook his head he was a demon he wouldn't think like that about her

as if reading his thoughts sakura frowned, this wasnt going to be as easy as she had hoped.

later that night when everyone else was asleep sakura snuck into gaaras office knowing that since he never slept he'd obviously be there.

"hey what are you doing" she asked smiling as gaara looked up from an array of papers

he pushed them away "nothing interesting why are you here"

"well gaara I have a question to ask"

"okay"

"I need you to be completely and utterly honest"

"fine"

"and since ive known you practically our entire lives I expect you to-"

"SAKURA!!!"

sakura jumped and looked at gaara shocked, he never yelled

gaara took a deep breath "I said okay"

"right so I was wondering..."

"yes"

"well if possibly"

"what"

"maybe just maybe"

"get on with it" gaar growled growing impatient

sakura smiled teasingly and sat in his lap "well do you think hinata is hot"

gaara nearly knocked sakura off of him in his surprise "what are you crazy no"

sakura smiled deviously an evil glint in her eyes "so thats a yes"

"NO!!!"

"you're right"

"thank you"

"its a definitely"

gaara groaned in defeat _**"I hate the fact she can tell when i'm lying"**_ "fine yes"

sakura squealed in delight. "sooooooooooooooooooooooo"

gaara rolled his eyes "so what"

"are you gonna ask her out"

"uh no"

"why not you just said shes hot"

"yeah shes hot but what else do I know about her. come on sakura. what the heck is your problem" gaara glared suspiciously at sakura _**"whats up with her? she's acting weird."**_

sakura shrugged "nothing. I was just suggesting jeez, I mean isnt the whole point of dating getting to know someone"

gaara just grunted

sakura got up and walked over to the door turning to say "hinatas one of my best friends and I love her, okay. shes a great person gaara. give her a chance" and she walked out

the next morning sakura and hinata were walking to breakfast when sakura was hit with a brilliant idea. technically it had nothing to do with gaara and hinata but it would be fun. right before the two walked into the dining room where the sand siblings were already eating sakura whispered her prank to hinata who smiled and blushed whispering back

"isnt that alittle mean"

"after how temari yelled at me yesterday I think its a suitable punishment so just follow along" hinata nodded and they walked in as sakura whispered according to plan

"I still cant believe temari spent they whole night at shikamarus house"

hinata nodded pretending to ignore gaaras slight glance and kankuros stunned stare, temari was glaring

"I know I saw them making out on a hill in the park, ino said they'd been at it for hours"

kankuro and gaara were now looking pissed off and glaring at a beet red temari, everyone knew that the sand brothers were very protective of there big sister, in other words they beat any guy who touches her to a bloody pulp. as if suddenly realizing they were in the room sakura shut her mouth and hinata blushed faintly.

"what the hell guys" temari hissed through her teeth trying to ignore her brothers' murderous auroas

hinata was playing her part perfectly and said embarassed "I'm so sorry, I didnt notice I wasnt paying attention" hinata looked up at temari with her big pale glistening eyes, with her navy hair falling partially over one looking so adorable and as if she were about to cry. sakura was so proud she couldnt have pulled it off any better, she was even more pleased to see Gaara take notice of Hinata's adorable sex kitten look.

for a moment gaara couldnt take his eyes off hinata, all he could think was _**"I have to have her. I have to have her. I have to have her…" **_then he felt the table shake and he shook himself out of his trance. kankuro had stood up and was looking pissed off.

"temari" he said "can we talk" temari looked down at the table "now!" kankuro almost yelled

"um" everyone turned to look at sakura "maybe this is a bad time to mention that shikamaru will arrive back early from his mission, maybe in a day or two"

no one understood "so" temari said

"well since you begged her so much" sakura said trailing off

temari turned red from embarassment "what sakura"

"after he gives his mission report shes sending him here" as she finished kankuro exploded

"wonderful send that good for nothing bastard here. we'll teach him for making a whore out of our sis right gaara"

"I am not a whore and youre not gonna touch a hair on shikas head you hear"

"I dont think so, this guys gonna be like all the others. hes gonna leave you a wreck with a broken heart"

"the main reason so many guys disappear is because you and gaara usually send them to an early grave"

gaara who had yet to say anything abruptly stood up "thats enough" everyone looked at gaara "kankuro I won't have another war started because you killed some guy for sleeping with our sister" kankuro opened his mouth to protest but gaara silenced him, temari smirked victoriously "and temari as long as that guys here hes here on a mission, which means no making out no anything"

"but gaar-"

gaara cut her off saying "I'm the kazekage" he glared at his siblings "those are the rules, get used to it" and he left. Temari and Kankuro both left to silently brood, sakura laughed maniacly and went off to tan leaving hinata to marvel at how smart gaara was, okay she might have been thinking about how sexy he was too but only a little bit.

there were three days left in suna. shikamaru had arrived five days earlier and had to deal with a cranky temari and vicious kankuro. at the moment hinata was standing on the mansions roof watching the sunrise, enjoying the peace of 4am. then she noticed someone walking over to her. she turned to see gaara watching the sunrise. over the past two weeks hinata was positive she had fallen in love with gaara, and gaara was on his way to believing that too.

"gaara have you ever been in love"

gaara didnt seem at all surprised by her random question and answered cooly "no never"

hinata felt like a knife had plunged into her heart but she hid it well "i'm in love" this caught gaaras attention "i've loved him for nearly 2yrs but" she looked at gaara straight on "I know he doesnt love me"

in a flash gaara grabbed hinatas face and kissed her. hinata kissed him right back pulling him closer. finally when they seperated to breath hinata smiled.

"are you sure" gaara asked

"I guess I was wrong" and hinata kissed him again

unknown to the couple sakura sat in the shadows pleased that all her plans had been successful, tsunade would be proud.


	7. New Member

**_Timeskip_**

Sakura didn't breath as she waited for the signal from team guy. the Akutski had kidnapped Gaara and he is very possibly dead.

"_**is he dead. what will happen to poor Hinata, they've only been dating a month." **_Sakura looked again at the large boulder hiding the base_** "whose waiting for us in there? maybe maybe its Itachi. what if it is him, what will happen?" **_Sakura took a deep breath and plunged her fist into the rock on Kakashi's signal. _**"well only one way to find out." **_

As the dust cleared Sakura's heart stopped, no Itachi, and Gaara wasn't moving.

_**"No"**_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"_**thank god he's alive. oh my god he's alive. how could Itachi do this, Gaara had been his friend too, well not for very long but still. but I guess it wasn't that hard after killing his entire family. what happened to him" **_Sakura sat staring at the ceiling of Gaara's hospital room waiting for him to come round. thanks to Chouyi Gaara was given life at the price of her own. suddenly the door flew open and in staggered a pale faced Hinata. she looked terrified. 

"S-Sakur-ra" she said her voice shaking

Sakura smiled "he'll be fine"

relieved Hinata sunk into a chair "when I heard...I was so scared that...I thought" Hinata shook violently resting her hand on Gaara's

"he did die"

Hinata practically fell to the floor and turned pale looking at Gaara then Sakura confused "what do you mean"

"when we got to the Akutski Gaara was dead, they had killed him"

"but he's"

"alive now because Chouyi an elder sacrificed her life to revive him"

Hinata remained silent looked over at Gaara and then kissed his cheek

"I love you" Gaara whispered, Hinata smiled a watery smile and Sakura left the two in peace

* * *

Walking home alone Sakura felt a strange feeling, something bad was going to happen, and whatever it was there was no way to stop it. She stopped and took a deep breath, hoping that she was only feeling that way because she was tired. 

"Sakura" she jumped but relaxed, it was just Jochi. but she could tell he was angry, his fists were clenched and his eyes looked dark, tired

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with the kidnappings?" recently there had been thirty disappearances of Myamichi ANBU since their father had died three years ago, none had been found.

"Yes, it's the Akutski" he said

"What! Why?" Sakura was confused

"Father" he spat out the word "apparently had some debts and now they want me to pay them."

"What do they want"

"A powerful new member" Sakura looked at Jochi half expecting him to avert his gaze. He didn't, he was a Myamichi and they never felt regret. His dark emerald eyes looked her staight on telling her what he didn't say.

"You want me to do it" she clarified. he nodded. "Why? there are more powerful ninja in the clan and I'll never see you again. I'd be a traitor, I might die" Jochi rested a hand on her head.

"Sakura, listen. I want you to go undercover, find out information. I'll train you, you're alot stronger than you think. Besides you are the only person I trust that will do this right."

"Jochi, what about Itachi, if he sees me he might freak. He thinks I'm dead! We can't use a transformation jutsu, he's got the sharingan" she pointed out.

"It's called hair dye" Jochi said simply "Dye your hair blond every month and he won't recgonize you. It's been eleven years since he saw you, it's not like he's going to be looking out for a person who looks like a dead four year old he met eleven years ago. He's probably forgotten you."

Sakura felt like her heart had been ripped out. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she still had a little girl crush on Itachi. But that factor, that he had forgotten her, had never really crossed her mind. But now she realized that is probably exactly what happened. Why would he remember her? Why does she care? _**"He murdered his family, friends, everyone. I don't see why I feel this way. I won't ruin this mission!"**_

"When do I leave?"

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked running up to Kakashi who at the moment was busy reading Icha Icha Paradise

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-Sensei! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto grabbed the book causing Kakashi to look up.

"What? Sakura? Nope haven't seen her. You know Naruto you don't have to call sensei anymore" he said grabbing the book back

"Yeah I know. But you haven't seen her? Nobody has. I think I should tell The Old Bag"

"Relax Naruto she's probably just sleeping in"

"No, her apartment is empty"

* * *

Sakura ran silently through the forest, her new waist-length white-blonde hair swirling behind her. She was going to meet Deidara, the man who had sat on Gaara's dead body like a rock, as Kira Myamichi. She had spent the last month with Jochi training, she had never felt so strong before. And when, a week after she left, Jochi recieved a letter about her going missing-nin, Sakura knew there was no turning back.

She stopped running and began walking slowly when she felt his farmiliar chakra. Her own was masked. Walking into a clearing she saw him there. Blonde hair, blue eye, and one arm.

"Excuse me" Sakura said softly, Deidara looked up startled.

"What?" From his thick voice she could tell he'd been sleeping.

"I've lost my way could you help me?"

"Sure" He smirked and his arm twitched, but Sakura caught the kunai with one finger, her own smirk now in place. With speed that made even Lee look slow Sakura was behind Deidara, kunai pressed lightly to his neck.

"Now, now" Sakura said feeling him stiffen and growl "Why so hasty? You see that's not how you kill a lost woman. You approach her slowly, draw her in, make her feel safe. Soothing words and then" Sakura slid the kunai across his throat, making a faint pink line, "You kill her." Sakura jumped away, taking in Deidara's stunned silence with a smug smile.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked

"I'm Kira Myamichi" Deidara stood up straight and smirked "I'm your new member"


	8. Missing

_"I'm Kira Myamichi" Deidara stood up straight and smirked "I'm your new member"_

* * *

Sakura followed Deidara silently, he on the other hand just wouldn't shut up.

"You'll be paired with Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. That's pretty unfortunate for you. Itachi is a walking ice cube. And knowing Kisame he'll be drunk and trying to get down your pants in no time" he smiled "of course you can't blame him"

"For getting drunk or for trying to get me in bed?"

"Both. I mean the guy looks like a fish, if I looked like him I'd drink a lot too."

"And me in bed?"

"Well, come on you are one sexy-" Deidara didn't finished because at that moment Sakura's fist connected with his face, sending him flying into the distance.

There was a crash and then someone bellowed "What the fuck Deidara!? Why the hell did you do that?" Well it sounds like that, Sakura couldn't tell, the words were slurred and incoherent. That meant it must be Kisame.

"Is Deidara ok?" Who was that?

"KIRA!!! Why'd ya do that?" Sakura had landed lightly in a clearing. In front of her was a cabin, with a giant hole in one wall. Deidara was leaning on that wall nursing his arm, a blue man that Sakura assumed must be Kisame, stood next to him taking a large swig from a bottle, and a man with a strange orange mask was running around frantically saying something about ice. But Sakura was ignoring them, she at the moment was glaring hard, because she certainly couldn't just gape, at the man leaning on a tree, dark hair pulled back from his pale face and cold swirling red eyes glaring back at her, Itachi Uchiha, and damn it all he was still hot. But at Deidara's question she turned her glare on him.

"Make another comment like that" Sakura cracked her knuckles "and trust me you won't be standing for long"

Deidara gulped and nodded his head "Um, yeah, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it Kira."

Then a giant mass was in front of her, the smell of whiskey was overpowering "I like this bitch, she's feisty. Who is she?"

Sakura grabbed Kisame's hand as he reached for her ass, snapping it easily, causing him to growl in pain and anger "I'm your new teammate, Kira Myamichi and if you know what's good for you you'll keep your hands away from me"

"You really shouldn't have done that" Came a calm low voice, Sakura looked at Itachi who had walked over to the rest of them "Now two members will be of ill use to us"

Sakura just giggled, causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow. Grabbing Kisame's hand she quickly sent soothing green chakra into it. In a matter of seconds there was no sign of it ever being broken. Sakura smirked at him and walked over to Deidara healing his arm then his injuries from her little lesson from earlier.

"You're a medic?" Itachi said the word like it meant she was trash.

Sakura spun around to glare at him, planting her hands firmly on her hips, "Yes I am, Lord Jochi" Itachi flinched "requested that all women learn medical skills. Apparently his sis-"

"Enough" Itachi held up his hand, his face livid with anger. But then as quickly as it flared his anger cooled, his face became stoic once more.

"Whatever" **_Hm... what a strange reaction, this should be interesting._**

* * *

"We gotta find Sakura! Who knows what could have happened to her! I bet she went after Sasuke! That teme left her behind broken hearted and now she went after him! She's out there all alone, without me to protect her..." **_Sasuke I may love Sakura but she loves you, and if you even dare to think about hurting her in any way at all possible I will not think twice before I tear you to shreds and then kill you._**

"Naruto" Kakashi said as Naruto continued to pace back and forth.

"The Akutski might kidnap her and there is no way she could survive and they could rape or kill or or"

"NARUTO!!!" Naruto shut up looking at Kakashi. Kakashi took a deep breath "Naruto Sakura's been gone a month, and ranting and blaming others isn't going to magically bring her back. You think she went after Sasuke go find him. And Naruto Sakura doesn't need you" Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi silenced him "She's strong, she's always been strong. She can take care of herself" **_Sakura come back soon, we all need you. And if something happens I'll never forgive myself for letting my true love die again._****_

* * *

_**

"Gaara, why aren't we doing anything? Sakura's missing, again! How can you two just sit there!? We should go look for her, make a search party, something!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara and Temari. 

"Kankuro just shut up" Temari said standing up "Sakura is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Why are you getting so upset? Oh my god, do you still have that crush on her? Oh that's so cute! We could be sisters! But what will I wear to the wedding? Something sexy, I'll make Shika-"

"Temari. One, I do not have a crush on Sakura Two, even if I did I couldn't marry her because she is missing at the moment and Three, if there was a wedding there is no way in hell that you and your lazy ass good for nothing boyfriend would come and-"

"Both of you quit it." Gaara said standing as well "Kankuro Temari stop acting so imature, you are not three year olds. Grow up. Sakura is not a Suna nin, even if she was in danger I have no reason to look for her without Konohoa's consent." And with that Gaara vanished.

"Whatever" Temari said and she also left, leaving Kankuro alone to think about a certain pink haired kunoichi. **_It's more than a crush, Temari. I am totally in love with her._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Kunoichi" Kisame said after Sakura had slapped him, apparebtly that slap had sobered him up "You better behave yourself, this isn't practice, this is real, mess up and you are dead"

"Aw don't listen to him Kira, I'll have your back"

"Deidara, besides the fact you aren't on our team I am 100 percent sure the kunoichi will be just fine without you following her around like a love sick puppy" Kisame said smirking. Deidara glared.

"Listen here fish boy" Sakura said hotly, Kisame turned to glare at her "My name is Kira Myamichi, not kunoichi, and let me tell you, I have no problem what so ever kicking your fat blue ass." Deidara laughed and then Kisame smirked.

"You know what" he said "I think I'm gonna like you, Kira" Sakura nodded.

"Now where is my room?"

Deidara smile broadened and he led her inside down several long hallways to a door "Right here Kira." He said then left without another word. Sakura walked inside, and was shocked at the sight before her, the room was surprising bright compared to the hallway with light green walls, two windows with white curtains that matched the carpet, and the queen size bed had a canopy and sheets a shade of pale emerald, there were two bookshelves, a desk with a lamp and two closed doors. Sakura walked over to one of the two closed doors, inside was a bathroom, and the other door was a closet with several outfits inside. Sakura then walked over to the bed and saw a scroll. She opened it...

_Dear Myamichi,_

_ Welcome to my organization, I hope you find everything to your liking. Your master, Jochi, informed me that you are a very talented and gifted girl. You will be helpful in reaching my goal. You see I wish for world peace, but in order to gain that peace we must first conquer. I am sure you understand that if you in any way defy, deny, disobey, or betray the Akutski I will have you killed without hesitation. You will accept all missions you are given without question or complaint and complete them entirely. But before you can participate in any missions I will first have your abilities tested. Tomorrow morning you will have a challenge ahead of you, if you fail you will die._

_Sincerely,_

_ Leader_

Sakura stared at the scroll for another minute. _**World peace? Conquer? Challenge? What the hell does that mean?**_

Sakura just shook her head and stood walking over to the closet. She opened it and grabbed a cloak. It was soft, lighter than she expected. Putting it on Sakura looked at herself in the bathroon mirror. She didn't know the person looking back at her.


	9. Undercover: Challenges

"I have to battle him" Sakura whined pointing a shaky finger at Tobi who at the moment was talking to a flower. Deidara had just informed her that her pass or die challenge was to defeat Tobi.

"Mr. Flower why are you so sad? Did Ms. Bee do something wrong? I love you Mr. Flower."

Sakura stared "_Him_, are you serious? He's an idiot, he is talking to a flower."

"Yeah, he does that a lot but he is strong, don't under estimate him, trust me." Sakura could have sworn she saw Deidara shudder.

"Deidara look at Mr. Flower Tobi thinks Tobi killed him" Tobi screamed running over to them Mr. Flower in his hand, tears coming from his one visible eye streaming wildly over and down his mask. Tobi shoved it in Deidara's face.

"Uh, no, Tobi you haven't killed it."

"Really?" Deidara nodded "Ok, can Kira and Tobi fight now?" So Tobi delicately put the flower down and kissed it tenderly "I love you" Sakura heard him whisper lovingly, she was gonna puke.

Sakura just nodded her head and got into a fighting stance. Tobi had the Sharingan so there was no point in using genjutsu, she didn't want to over do anything, so taijutsu would be best. Sakura was broken from her train of thought as a huge ball of fire came at her. "Shit"

Sakura sat high in a tree breathing hard, she really had underestimated Tobi, what had she been thinking? The guy was in the damn Akutski! He had nearly killed her, oh, five times already. And with that damn Sharingan of his she had limited attacks, sure she could beat him with one of her specialty jutsu, but that meant killing him and/or hurting herself badly, and she was the only medic around so no one would be able to help either of them. If she wanted to help her brother, and live she'd have to figure something out, and she'd have to figure it out fast. Standing up Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke, she had a plan. Hopefully it would work.

"Oh Tobi" Sakura called in her sexiest voice possible. Tobi came running.

"Why is Sakura telling Tobi where she is? That isn't right." Tobi started making hand signs but Sakura just stood there smiling like a fool.

"Why is Sakura not fighting Tobi? Sakura will get hurt." Tobi said as he finished his hand seals, he took a deep breath.

"Wait" Sakura said holding up one hand, her other was hidden behind her back. Tobi stopped "Tobi I wouldn't spit out that fire if I were you" she said slyly.

"Why not"

"Because if you do" Sakura withdrew her hand from behind her back and showed what was held firmly in it "Mr. Flower will burn to a crisp" she said showing him the flower.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Tobi cried frantically spinning giving Sakura enough time to knock him unconscious.

Deidara and Kisame stared blankly at the unconscious Tobi, "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Kisame said as Deidara covered his face in shame.

"Wow" Was all Sakura could say as she dropped to the soft welcoming grass weak with relief.

"Myamichi, stand" Sakura heard a cold all to familiar voice say. Sakura turned looking up at the emotionless Uchiha.

"How about no" She said flopping lazily on the grass. She wasn't about to be bossed around by anybody, not even a super sexy emo. A shadow fell across Sakura's face and she opened her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see the Sharingan glaring heatedly down at her.

"Myamichi" Itachi said yet no anger was apparent in his voice, "Stand, now"

"Uh Kira, maybe you should, uh stand up" Deidara said shakily looking at the two ninja.

Sakura ignored him "How about this **_Uchiha_**. If you ask me very nicely I might stand up" **_What the hell am I saying!? Do I want Itachi to hate me forever? Wait why do I care, I don't! Ugh I just have to shut up and hope he doesn't kill me._**

"Hn" Was all he said, the typical Uchiha answer but after years of hanging out with stoic jackasses Sakura could read beneath the word. **_Crap he's pissed off. He looks sexy when hes- WOAH! Where the hell did that come from? Okay I'm going mental._**

Sakura sighed she probably shouldn't push her luck any farther "Fine whatever" she stood, but at the sight of Itachi's victorious smirk something snapped "But only cause your so darn adorable" **_Uh-oh. _**

Kisame was laughing hysterically and Deidara was sneaking as far away from Itachi as possible. Tobi stood in the background petting that damn flower of his and muttering something about being a good boy.

A vein pulsed threatening in Itachi's forehead, his eyes swirled and his words came out seething with dark venom, "Hn" Or not. Itachi turned and walked inside silently shutting the door after him. Damn Uchiha.

Kisame stood wiping tears from his eyes as Deidara reappeared mouth gaping. "Wow sweetness," Kisame said once he caught his breath "You got lucky, I thought Itachi was going to bite your head off."

"Yeah" Deidara said finding his voice, "How did you do that?"

Sakura smiled "I have absolutely no idea" and she went inside as well.

As soon as Sakura's back was out of sight Kisame smirked at Deidara who glared at him annoyed"What?"

"Itachi's got the hots for sweetness" Kisame said his smirked growing.

Deidara gagged "Wha-what!?"

"You saw him, he didn't even snap her arm"

"Your delirious Itachi does not have feelings for Kira"

"Look Blondie I know Itachi so go ahead and believe what you want, I just don't get why you won't accept it" Kisame turned grabbing Tobi and left Deidara alone.

"Because" Deidara said to the emptiness "In the end Itachi would win, he always wins" And Deidara went inside closing the door behind him.


	10. True Love Comes in 5

"Tsunade you aren't doing anything to find Sakura, we have to form some sort of plan! Sakura is probably being held in some dark dank cell all alone, praying for me to rescue her at this very moment, and you are just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Do you not care about Sakura at all? We have do take action! Why don't you listen to me! As the future Hokage you should trust me!" Naruto said for the millionth time in the past month and a half. Kakashi stood silently behind to him, but he was mentally cheering him on. _**"Go Naruto, we need to get my Sakura back!"**_

"Naruto" Tsunade yelled "Just shut up! I've told you a million times that there is nothing, I repeat nothing, left that we can do! If you're so bent out of shape by this then go ahead and look for her yourself! I have already sent my best tracking group out to find her with no results. Trust me I don't think Sakura wants to be found!" **_"Where could she be, what is she doing? What is that brother of hers not telling us, stupid boy."_**

_Flash_

_"Lord Myamichi, do you have any information about your sister's disappearance" Tsunade asked, it had been two days since Sakura had vanished, and Tsunade had just informed her brother in a secret meeting._

_"Why do you ask, Lady Hokage." Replied the cool young man._

_"You don't seem at all perturbed by her disappearance, that is not how an older brother usually reacts, most go on a rampage searching every nook and cranny."_

_"It is not of the Myamichi nature to act as as such, we are not you're usual citizens as you may have guessed" His emerald eyes flashed slightly "Besides I assure you that Sakura can take perfect care of herself."_

_"But you didn't answer my question, Lord Myamichi" Tsunade said suspiciously "Do you have any information"_

_"None that is of your concern my lady."_

_End Flash_

"You're right Tsunade" Naruto said softly.

Tsunade looked at him sympathetically, both his teammates, his best friends, had disappeared. Left him.

"I'll have to look for Sakura myself, as the next Hokage it's my duty! Believe it!" He said.

"What!" That hadn't been what she expected, "Are you insane, I forbid you from leaving this village!"

"Tsunade" Kakashi said stepping forward, before Naruto could say something stupid, "Let him go"

"What! Kakashi you can't be serious!"

"Granny, what are you talking about-"

"Naruto, let me talk to Lady Tsunade alone."

"But-"

"Naruto!"

"Fine."Naruto huffed and stalked out of the room.

"Kakashi you can't be-" Tsunade stopped as Kakashi help up a finger, there was silence, then footsteps from the hall.

"Right" Kakashi said "Tsunade, I know he's being ridiculous, but its the only thing he feels he can do, this is Sasuke all over again for Naruto. After Sasuke left Naruto felt that he had let down his team, he needed to protect Sakura, he still needs to, and now that she has vanished he feels he has failed all over again. He needs to find her or he will end up tearing himself apart from the inside out." Tsunade looked skeptical, _**"I have to get her to believe me, we have to find Sakura"**_ Kakashi thought "And besides do think that telling him to stay put will stop him from going? It's safer to let me go with him, even send one of the sand siblings, who knows we might find something."

Tsunade sighed "I don't know if that is smart Kakashi."

"Lady Tsunade, let me accompany them, with our youthfulness combined we shall surely find our lost cherry blossom!" Lee said coming from no where, a vein popped in Tsunade's forehead, a bad sign that went unnoticed.

"YEAH!!" Naruto screamed falling from the ceiling. Another vein popped.

"You know what?!" Tsunade screamed "FINE!! Go ahead, but go to the Sand and get someone sane to come along please. Kakashi you're the captain of this mission."

"Right!" And the three vanished.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Two days later the three ninja arrived in the sand. They wasted no time getting to Gaara's office. Unfortunately for the past month and a half he's listened to Kankuro bitch and moan about finding Sakura, so when the three presented themselves he wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine and Cuddles.

"Gaara we're going out to find Sakura, and as per Lady Hokage's request, I ask that we may have one of your shinobi for assistance." Kakashi asked as soon as they were let into the Kazekage's office.

"For God's sake! Shut up about fucking Sakura!"

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted angrily, "What the hell are you talking about? Sakura is our friend!"

"Yes!" Lee piped in "Our youthful cherry blossom could be in danger!"

"Oh yeah that's a load of bullshit!" Gaara said in uncharacteristic anger and sarcasm "Listen Sakura can take care of herself! She's stronger than you three idiots put together, so just leave her alone."

"Gaara do you hear yourself! No way is Sakura okay, the Akutski probably kidnapped her, of Orochimaru, or some rogue nin, maybe even Sasuke!"

"Gaara they're right we need to find Sakura!" Kankuro said bursting through the door, it was obvious he'd been listening.

Gaara took a deep breath, white hot anger radiated off of him, sand swirling on the floor around his desk, Kakashi stepped back wisely, the other three stood their ground. "Okay" He said in his natural monotone voice "I give Kankuro permission to accompany you three on the retrieval of Sakura-" He paused, "Haruno" Kankuro flinched at the name.

"Thanks Gaara" The four said, forgetting formalities, before leaving.

"They are all going to be disappointed in the end, but there is no other way." Gaara said to the empty room before continuing with his almost but not forgotten paperwork, praying Temari would come in with a reason for hi to neglect it another day. He had no such luck. _**"Of course"**_Gaara thought _**"The one day I wouldn't mind her mindless annoying gossip."**_

Meanwhile as the four shinobi ran from the desert into the forest they had no idea that a pair of red Sharingan eyes followed them, _**"Sakura, you were supposed to stay safe after I left, not run off into danger"**_ The man followed the group. And as the full moon rose all five thought the same thing.

**_"I'll find you Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you, because I love you more than any other."_**


	11. Lullaby

**_Hello there, I've decided to start making longer chapters, but sorry if any of this seems kind of rushed or well, doesn't make any sense. Please review. I'm having a sort of writers block here so help me out please! I'll be your bestest friend!_**

* * *

Sakura waited for her 'teammates' to come out of the cabin, she'd been here two days and they were already sending her on a mission. They were to go to the Stone and assassinate a group of seventeen short tempered rogue-nin with one too many debts to the Akutski. It didn't improve her mood that she was still tired from yesterday's test fight with Tobi. **_"Just great I have to spend the next two days with the drunken fish and Mr. Talkative Sunshine," _**She pictured Itachi's cold emotionless face,**_ "Extremely hot sunshine." _**Sakura sighed, there was no point in trying to push these thoughts back, but she still did, even if they just popped back up later, she knew she needed a clear mind, at all times, no distractions, no matter what. Especially distractions that came the form of crushes on very sexy murders. _**"Stop!!" **_Sakura screamed in her head, she wouldn't give the Akutski reason to kill her, she'd have them all worshipping the ground she walked on in no time. Sakura smirked, _**They'll never know what hit em.**_

"Hey sweetness mind sharing what's so funny." Kisame said walking out of the cabin, it surprised Sakura that he wasn't drunk.

"The voices in my head" Sakura said dead serious, "I know they're not real, but they have some pretty good ideas."

Kisame gaped making his appearance, surprisingly, if possible, look even more like a fish, "Wha!?"

"There's no time for that Kisame." Itachi said from behind Sakura.

"Where did-?" Sakura said spinning around to see the Uchiha already walking silently towards the forest. How had he gotten behind her? She hadn't sensed his presence or even heard any movements. Was the guy just a living ghost or something?

"Myamichi you should pay more attention" Itachi said coldly not even turning around. Kisame snickered. "Hopefully you won't be **too** much of a hindrance to us."

Sakura resisted the urge to snarl, **_"Damn Uchihas"_**, "You're all the same." She muttered out loud by accident. _**"Oh fuck. Oh crap, please ignore me, please ignore that." **_She thought as she continued to jump through the trees after them.

No such luck, both Itachi and Kisame had stopped on the next tree branch and were staring at her. "Who's all the same, Myamichi" Itachi asked sarcasm obvious even in his cool voice, his Sharingan burning holes in her.

**_"Shit" _**"You Uchihas" **_Do you want him to kill you? Hm I'd like to see that. Let's push him more. "Do not, I repeat, not say anything more." _**"You Uchihas are all alike, cold, heartless, arrogant, power-obsessed jackasses, who lack the ability to use proper sentences" And then Sakura said something you never, never, say to a man who murdered his entire family "I bet you're just like you damned father, he would have been very proud." **_"What the hell is wrong with you!? I am so dead!" No we are not, wait._**

_**"What the fuck is wrong with sweetness, does she want to die slowly and painfully?" **_Kisame turned to Itachi, waiting for the screams of agony and the gory blood.

"Hn" Itachi turned and continued into the forest. Sakura waited a few moments in stunned silence and then followed after him, thanking the heavens she was still alive.

Kisame on the other hand was frozen, jaw hanging open, and eyes wide. **_"I was right"_** he thought as he recovered and then smirked, _**"Itachi's no doubt falling for sweetness. This is going to be very interesting."**_

* * *

Sakura stared at the top of her tent, they had arrived at the Stone about three hours ago, Itachi had managed to make a three day trip in 12 hours, without a break. Sakura felt like her entire body had be hit with sledge hammers, and she had a nagging feeling that the nonstop agonizing trip had been payback for her earlier comment. Kisame on the other hand seemed to have endless energy and had continuously casted sly glances at Itachi, and then chuckle to himself, maybe he was drunk after all. Thankfully she was lucky enough to have her own tent, but even after 12 grueling hours of running Sakura wasn't tired, hence the rigorous examination of her tent ceiling. She'd counted seven hundred and eight stitches so far.

**_"Okay I've had enough of this." _**Sakura, stood, put on a tank top and shorts, and walked barefoot out onto the hard rocky surface. After a few moments of walking she regretted not wearing her sandals, and considered going back for them but decided it wasn't worth it.

Sakura soon came upon a very very cliche scene; a stone ledge that stood above a clear beautiful river, flowing silently toward majestic purple mountains, a perfect view of the full illuminating moon, its identical reflection glowing beautifully in the river graceful water, stars littering the black night sky, shining brightly and wonderfully, looking as if they were part of some sacred dance, laughing merrily as they twinkled overhead. But no matter how cliche, the scene was still breath taking. So Sakura went ahead and played her part, she sat down on the ledge, letting her legs swing in the open air as she stared admiringly up at the stars and moon, a much more impressive sight than her tent roof. Maybe she was just so caught up in the moment, or maybe she was just ignoring the fact that someone was watching her from a distance, but after several minutes Sakura began to sing a lullaby she had only heard once in her entire life, on a night nearly three years ago;

_Sleep now my child  
Sleep now my heart  
Let the moon and the sun protect  
For our fire shan't die  
And the stars bless thee  
For dear child  
You're loved by me  
Our power shan't fail  
And I'll protect you  
For my child  
You are my love  
An angel sent to me  
So the heavens above  
May shed light on dark  
And I will keep you safe  
So sleep my child  
Now sleep my heart  
And shine like the star you are_

Little did she know that this mere lullaby had her watcher frozen in shock. Because this lullaby was all to familiar to the stoic Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura continued to mutter profanities under her breath like she had been doing for the past ten minutes, if Itachi hadn't gotten his payback before he'd definitely gotten it now. At the moment Sakura was walking toward their targets' campsite dressed as a... well a slut is the only way to put it, a skirt so short it might as well be a napkin, cut that, a napkin wouldn't have even been that revealing, a shirt that was, well okay you couldn't even call it a shirt, alright the hell with that, she was dressed so that there was very little left to the imagination, and in heeled boots that must have made as a torture device for women. It didn't help her mood any that her face felt about ten pounds heavier with all the makeup she was forced to apply. _**"Itachi is so going to pay for this."**_

When she finally came within hearing distance of the campsite, Sakura could hear laughter and some shouting. _**"Drunks." **_She took a deep breath and put on her best 'I'm-sad-and-sexy' face, something she picked up from Ino, and called out in an overly dramatic voice, "Hello? Hello?" The noise stopped, _**"Good they heard me." **_"Hello? Is anyone here, I'm desperate," she walked farther and came upon two men, who were obviously rogue ninja, and obviously drunk. They both eyed her appreciatively.

"Hello there cutie," One said, Sakura forced herself to giggle, _**"God kill me now."**_

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" They other asked.

_**Bite me.**_"Oh you know I was lost, but" Sakura stepped closer to the nearest one and place a hand on his chest, fluttering her eyes up at him, "I'm found now." _**"I will need to bathe so many times before I'll ever feel remotely clean again, I fucking hate you and all your sexiness Itachi." **_

The man smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand traveling downward, oh how Sakura wanted to break that hand into a million microscopic pieces. "Yes you are" he said, the other called three more over.

"Well it's a party now" Sakura said, there were five here and twelve at the campsite, Itachi and Kisame could handle twelve easy. "How about a game" Sakura said, _**"I am scarred for life by this utter humiliation." You'll get over it when we get that Uchiha. "Yes we will." **_Now surprisingly enough Sakura somehow managed to hide weapons on her, even in the dental floss she was wearing. She reached up into her hair and pulled out the six poison senbon, her blond locks fell, and none of the drunken idiots noticed the senbon flying at three of their buddies until they were dead, the sight definitely sobered them up though. Sakura appeared behind the one who had first spoken to her and, using the kunai that she had extracted from her boot, slit his throat with ease.

"Now, now" said the last man, the one with the wandering hand, "Look what we have, a spy" He did several hand signs, and two solid rock hand sprung from the ground and grabbed Sakura's body. "You shouldn't have underestimated me, pretty lady. I must say it is impressive that you were able to kill them, but..." He gestured at the five dead bodies carelessly, even kicking one, **_"How disgusting, does he have no honor?" _**"These were just weak little lackeys, here for the joy ride, easily disposable. But seriously just you?" The damned bastard laughed. "Did the Akutski really send a little whore to kill us? I find that insulting." Sakura glared at him and then smiled. "Oh stop acting, any last words." The ninja said angrily.

"Yes, nightie night" Sakura spat out the poison senbon hidden in her mouth, hitting the man perfectly on the jugular. He fell almost gracefully to the ground as the stone hands released her. Sakura stretched, "That was just too easy, it wasn't even fun." she said sadly, shaking her head.

"Bravo!" Sakura turned to see Kisame laughing hysterically, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He clasped his hands together over the bottle, fluttered his eyes and said in a high breathy voice, "But I'm found now." And then burst out laughing once more. Sakura sneered at his and sent her last remaining kunai at him. He laughed again, "You missed me, sweetness."

"Oh no, I didn't miss" Sakura said nodding towards the whiskey bottle.

Kisame looked down to see the entire bottom half of the bottle broken on the ground, in a puddle of liqueur, "Aw now that's just plain evil!" He cried, inspecting the bottle for any last drops.

"Stop fooling around you two, our mission is complete." Itachi said, Sakura waited for the 'And impressive job Kira, I'm so sorry for underestimating and disrespecting you,' well she should have known better by now, "Myamichi get changed, Kisame and I are going back to the campsite" Sakura glared at his back, until he stopped on a tree branch, "Oh and by the way" **_"Here it comes." _**"Try not to fall into any obvious traps, it would be a waste of my time to have to go and rescue you." Sakura was too angry to even speak, and by the time she could both men were gone.

"He will pay," Sakura muttered to herself, and headed to the hollow tree were she had hidden her clothes earlier.

* * *

Once again Sakura sat on the cliff staring up at the moon, though it wasn't full it was still gorgeous. She sighed and began to sing,

_Let your fire blaze  
Let your power grow  
I will be here to watch you  
For I do love you so  
Sleep dear child  
As I sing to thee  
Sleep my heart  
Listen to the melody  
Dream and wonder  
For you are home  
Sleep my love  
Let your mind roam_

Sakura sighed as she finished the lullaby. Nearly three years ago Sasuke had wrapped his arms around her and sang her that lullaby, to be honest she was surprised she even remembered it, when he had sang it, she had still been pretty dazzled from his kiss earlier and listening to his rumbling baritone had caused Sakura to barely be able to hold onto consciousness. Sakura smiled and shook her head sadly, she truly had been an air head, even with her memories.

"Myamichi" Sakura didn't turn, she was still mad at him.

"What?" Oh yes, she was still very mad at him.

"You know my brother." It wasn't a question, but a statement, Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I know Sasuke very well as a matter of fact. How'd you know" Sakura asked even though it was pretty much obvious.

"You said all Uchihas are alike, since there is only Sasuke and I alive, you must have met him."

"And..." Sakura prodded, she wanted him to squirm.

"The lullaby" Itachi said coolly, "It's the Uchiha lullaby" It was obvious he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. Sakura sighed again. "How do you know him, Myamichi?"

"Lord Kuzaki" That was Sakura's father, "After he was assassinated, Lord Jochi made an alliance with the Leaf, let's just say I got to know Sasuke very well while I was there for my medical training, that is until he ran off." Sakura shook her head and finally turned to look at Itachi, whose face was still blank as always. "Why do you care?"

He looked at her for a moment, "Hn." And then he walked away.

"Uchihas" Sakura muttered darkly.

* * *

The next day they were on their way back to the base, unfortunately they weren't going any slower than last time. Sakura was muttering under her breath and Itachi was silent as a tombstone, surprise surprise. Kisame on the other hand was thinking rapidly.

He was trying to decide how to handle the situation before him. This was his golden oppurtunity. **_I could use this bit of information as blackmail for Itachi. But I have a feeling that the end result would include me and a lot of pain. What about Kira? How does she feel about Itachi? Sure in the whole four days that I've known her all she's done is insult him, but the question is, Is it because she hates him? Or likes him? Women they are so confusing. Maybe I could get some help, Deidara is pretty close to a woman, I have no doubt that he used to be one either. But he was acting pretty weird when I told him my theory the other day, he was probably afraid Itachi was listening. Yes, and then I could use whatever information as blackmail for Kira, in order to get a few favors and some payback. Nobody takes my whiskey without avoiding the consequences. But I'm a little scared as to what she might do to me. Sweetness is no ordinary girl, Leader wants a Myamichi here for some reason. There is something about the Myamichis that Leader isn't telling us. _**Kisame glanced at Sakura, seeing just an ordinary, if not slightly more violent, fifteen year old girl. He didn't know about the Myamichi clans 'gift', just that if he got on Kira's nerves there would be no doubt that she would snap more than a couple bones and hurt him in ways only a girl would dare to. And Kisame had a few doubts as to whether she'd heal him afterwards. All he did was smirk.**_ But hey, I like em feisty_**

"What are you looking at fish boy?" Kira snapped at him. She had caught him staring, and at the moment was still in a very shitty mood from yesterday.

"Oh now" Kisame said, imitating Kira's flirty voice, "Don't be so mean." He fluttered his eyes at her. He faked a hair flip, he had to admit despite himself, he did have a soft spot for hose bright jade eyes.

Sakura giggled despite herself. "It was more like this." Sakura made her eyes smolder, tossed her blond locks(which is impressive since they are still running into the wind), and said it an alluring breathy voice, "I want you soooooo bad Itachi."

In response to this Itachi merely went, "Hn" (Another surprise) Of course the Uchiha, who prided in his famous emotionlessness, wouldn't show how truly affected he'd been that first moment.

"Humph, you could at least humor me Itachi, of course it probably wouldn't affect you since this was meant for men who have had sex lives." **_"You just want him to kill me, don't you, tenma? You want me to die, that's it. Well I don't!" Then fix this. _**But Sakura having the Myamichi pride kept her mouth sealed shut.

They had stopped running. Kisame stared at Sakura and then laughed, down right laughed, Itachi glared, muttered something obscene and vanished. After a moment Kisame recovered. "Sweetness, you couldn't have been more wrong about that! Itachi without sex! Ha, I'd like to see the day!"

"Wha!" Sakura choked out, she couldn't imagine it, to her the words 'Itachi' and 'sex' didn't mix. It was like 'Sasuke' and 'lollipops', it just didn't seem right. Kisame continued to snicker and Sakura found that he was completely serious, in a way it made sense. Itachi was just as good looking as Sasuke, maybe even better looking(maybe), obviously he would have fangirls. Come to think of it, it made perfect sense, Itachi was a teen aged guy, sure he was a mass murderer but still a guy, and all guys craved sex. With all his slutty squealing girlfriends Itachi probably had no problem in the sex department. Sakura winced at this sudden realization, something churned then knotted deep in her stomach.

"Oh shut up fish boy!" Sakura snapped irritated beyond belief by his inane laughter.

Kisame smirked wiping a tear from his eye as he stifled his laughter obediently, "I can't believe you're still here" He finally gasped out.

"Don't get all touchy feely, I still don't quite remember the way to the base, and I have a feeling Itachi doesn't want to have some girl time with me at the moment." Sakura sneered.

"No, no!" Kisame said nonchalantly waving off her insult, "I meant that I can't believe that you are alive, I thought Itachi was going to kill you this time." Kisame said the last part dead serious as he started running once more and Sakura was right behind him.

"Wait what?" Sure _she_had thought Itachi would kill her, but Kisame had known Itachi for years, he knew him. Surely he realized Itachi would never seriously hurt her? Right?

"The first time I thought was just a warning, but then these last four times, I thought he would murder you with his Mangekyo Sharingan, I mean sure Itachi's not one for violence, but that doesn't mean he won't kill off any annoyances."

"But I'm an Akutski member!" Sakura cried.

Kisame just laughed solemnly at her desperation, "That fact didn't stop him from snapping Orochimaru's arm off."

Sakura gulped, "But Leader surely wouldn't-?"

"I'm sorry to say this, you aren't that valuable, Itachi is. Kira you've got to understand, Leader can easily replace you, there are other ways to obtain a powerful Myamichi, but" Kisame stopped looking at her for a moment before turning back, "Itachi is the one and only."

Sakura nodded in defeat, he was right, she was very replacable. "So it's just a matter of time before he kills me" **_Stop acting sorry for yourself, we can kill that kid easy. "But I won't kill him." We'll see, we'll see. _**Sakura shook her head, she wouldn't listen to it.

"Actually no," Sakura turned to Kisame in shock. "If Itachi wanted you dead, he would have killed you already, he's not one to waste time. I have a feeling he's got a soft spot for you."

That was when Sakura tripped and fell, hitting the forest floor as Kisame jumped through the genjutsu hiding the base. "Kisame you drunken fish bastard! Come back here!" Sakura screamed as she jumped through the barrier after him.

Deidara looked up, unfortunately enough for him, from his attempts at repairing the still broken wall, as he heard Kira(Sakura) screaming. Even worse Kira caught him looking in her general direction.

"What are you looking at Blondie?" Sakura snarled, oh how she wanted to snap someone's neck right now.

"I-uh, um yeah." Deidara stuttered, he'd never thought that he could ever be this scared, especially of a chick, _**"Oh Kami what do I say that won't get me killed."**_ Nothing came.

"Myamichi quit acting like a child." Itachi ordered as he walked out of the base.

"A child." Sakura said slowly and quietly as Deidara snuck silently away. "I'm acting like a child?" Sakura stated looking at Itachi, you know the saying 'If looks could kill'? Well Itachi would be dead three billion, two hundred sixty-four million, eight hundred thirty-nine thousand, one hundred and twelve times over thirty feet under ground, burned beaten maned, chopped, strangled, clobbered and so on if they could. And yet Itachi being the freakin weirdo that he was wasn't fazed at all.

"Yes" This brave stupid man obviously wanted to be killed.

"Huh." Was all Sakura murmured but in her head a battle was raging, **_Let me kill him, you know you want to, let me snap every bone in his body! "No, I can't." Come on, think of the wonderful crunch of each and every bone, isn't it lovely? "Yes...NO!!" Let me free, I'll make him realize just how strong we are. "No I refuse to kill him." In due time child, wait and see. "Go now, tenma." It won't be long._**

"Well Myamichi is that all? I must say I'm disappointed." Itachi smirked.

"Oh what a pity," **_"NO!!" _**"And I was hoping that you'd hug me and pat my head! Oh well why don't you give me some tips on how to be a narcissistic bastard, huh? Or better yet, let's trade stories, I'll tell you about my puppy, Snuggles, and you can tell me about the fact that you lack so much self confidence that since you knew, that in the end you'd become a worthless failure whom no one could love, you felt the need to beat everyone to the punch and kill them all so there wasn't any proof that you are the disappointment. Look at it this way Itachi, at least I was smart enough to amount to more than insulting young girls. Now who are you disappointed in?"

Itachi for the first time in his entire existence was speechless. Sakura stood before him still dark and angry, her eyes fading from the reddish hue they had taken on. And then she smiled, "You know I think Kisame was right about you." She was still breathing, sure Itachi was looking blood thirsty at the moment, but she knew for a fact, that if he didn't have any feelings for her he would have killed her after the first insult had left her mouth.

"Myamichi, you will pay" Itachi snarled, his red eyes spinning, white hot fury radiating off of him.

"Yes. I do believe him now." Sakura murmured and then she smirked, _**Why do that when we can just kill him? "No this will be more fun."**_"Itachi, I bet I can stun you with just one move." Sakura declared.

Meanwhile hiding in the bushes was Kisame, Deidara and Tobi all of which were watching in stunned silence as Kira insulted, mocked and then challenged Itachi. Deidara gulped, "I don't get it? Why is Kira still breathing?"

"I told you" Kisame said hurriedly still watching as Kira made her little bet, "Itachi wants sweetness."

"But-"

"Deidara, why are Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi in the bushes."

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara snapped, "Anyway Kisame it doesn't make sense, not Itachi and Kira!"

"It makes perfect sense, Kira is perfect for Itachi, she's smart, strong, stubborn, funny, doesn't put up with his crap, and most importantly has one sexy as hell kick ass body. Perfect." Kisame countered.

"You're wrong Kisame, Even if Itachi does-" Deidara winced "Even if Itachi does have feelings for Kira, she hates his guts, I mean you've seen her! She pretty much said a few seconds a go that he's a worthless failure at life! She'd never go for him." _**"Right Kira is safe, she'll be mine. This time Itachi won't-"**_

"Deidara"

"What Tobi!"

"Why is Kira doing to Itachi?"

Kisame and Deidara spun around to find a sight that seemed to impossible to believe. Kira stood in front off Itachi, on her tip toes, arm wrapped securely around his neck as she kissed him. And worse yet, Itachi in no way at all was trying to resist her.

Kisame howled "Thata girl, sweetness!" Just before an exploding paper bomb flew in their direction.

**_"Win"_**

* * *

"Well Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently. They were at one of the Sound bases, but nothing there gave any clues. For the past week they'd been searching for Sasuke, hoping that he'd lead them to Sakura, little did they know that Sasuke and his group Snake were following them.

"Holy shit!" Kankuro shouted from somewhere in the base, "Come check this out! You guys won't believe it!"

The sight before them was truly unbelievable. The center of the base was in ruins. Dead bodies of random Sound ninja littered the ground, blood splattered the walls and floor and weapons were wedged in bodies, walls, or the ground. Splintered wood and dented crumpling concrete barely made up what was left. There was a fowl stench overpowering the air though no one seemed to notice. It was truly a gruesome sight to behold.

"What the hell" Was all Naruto could seem to say.

"This is a truly unyouthful sight!" Lee cried. The others were still to shocked to say anything.

"What happened" Kakashi said, he walked over to one of the dead bodies and inspected it, "They've been dead a while, maybe a month."

"That explains the smell. Let's get out of here." Naruto said and the four headed back to the forest.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Snake(or Hebi, whatever), were in the forest waiting for the group to reappear from the now abandoned base.

"Why are we even here? Isn't this the place where you killed the snake bastard?" Suigetsu asked.

"Duh, of course it is you idiot!" Karin said annoyed.

"Then why are we here?"

"Suigetso" Jugo said sighed, "Just trust Sasuke, he brought us here for a reason."

"Yeah" Karin piped in, always ready to kiss Sasuke's ass.

"What are you his fanclub? Of course seeing as to what you did-"

"Suigetso shut up! You are such an ass." Karin said, a faint blush disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"All of you quiet down, they're not that far away." Sasuke murmured, a rare sentence that contained more than four syllables.

"Yeah that's another thing" Suigetso said, not done acting like a spoiled five year old brat, "Why are we following these Leaf babies?"

"Itachi" Was all Sasuke said as an answer.

"What the hell do these guys know about the Akutski, honestly Sasuke?" Suigetso continued ignoring the increasing glares and threats of Karin.

"Arg" Karin groaned, "Shut up baka!" She clenched her hand in a tight fist, one little punch. _**"Just a warning."**_

"Karin" Came Sasuke's voice, a warning of his own hidden in his voice. Karin blushed and nodded eagerly at him, ready to obey his every command.

"I'm sooooo sorry Sasuke!" She practically sang, though embarrassment was obvious in her voice. Suigetso snickered from behind her back.

Sasuke in turn just shook his head and sighed. After years of fan girls he no longer cared for their swooning, he was immune. _**"Then why did she effect me like she did, and still does, what makes her unlike the others?"**_He thought annoyed. Sasuke hated it when he couldn't figure out an answer. He was an Uchiha, therefore he was always right. If he was ever proved wrong, it meant was just more proof that the entire world was filled with a bunch of no brained incompetent bastards. And by not knowing what was going on that made Sasuke a no brained incompetent bastard as well, that didn't go over too great with the prideful Uchiha prodigy. But there was something about Sakura that was different, the way she acted and cared. She never gave up like the others had. Sasuke had just always expected that she would stay locked in away in a tower waiting for him whenever he felt like returning. It never occurred to him, that she would move on or leave, never. He had never expected her to run off without giving him a second thought, actually if you had said she would two years ago, even two months ago, Sasuke probably would have thought you were some sort of mental case. To him it was the impossible, and now it was very possible. Now not only was he wrong but he had also become something much much worse, he'd become a sissy, a man who loved and cared to deeply with his heart. He might as well have walked around nude, with all the shame he was bringing upon himself.

"Hey Sasuke" Came Jugo's voice, interrupting his mental rant.

"Hn" Sasuke looked up to see his three teammates starring at him confusedly. He ignored the stares and looked blankly at Jugo.

"The Leaf ninja are back, what do you want us to do?" Jugo asked, Sasuke could see what Jugo was praying that he would and wouldn't say.

"Follow them" Sasuke said, relief seemed to overpower the blood thirst in Jugo's eyes.

"Are you sure Kakashi, maybe just that village revolted?" Kankuro said, as the group ran from the recked base.

"No I remember that village, its the one where Sasuke killed Orochimaru, we're not going to find him anywhere near here. And that probably means we won't find Sakura either."

"How do you know Sakura's even following that bastard?" Kankuro asked angrily. Naruto merely growled in response and Kakashi stayed silent for a moment.

"Where else would she go?" He finally said.

Kankuro growled "She can't seriously be after him, the guy is agood for nothing traitor, I know she had a thing for him-"

"She was in love with him." Naruto said in silent rage, "Sasuke may have done a lot of crappy idiotic stuff but Sakura still loves him. Where ever he is she won't be far behind." But even though he said them fiercely there was no passion behind those words.

"But come on the guy has nothing to back him up here, he's got nothing to prove to me that he's worth something besides a fancy last name and an eye trick." Kankuro said stubbornly.

"I do agree that Sasuke has acted most unyouthful of late, but if he must be a man of true youthfulness that my youthful cherry blossom has held pure feelings for him." Lee said his words pained but honest.

However even though his words were true in a way, and wise the other three had already forgotten them, for at the moment they all simmered in silent rage. It was not the beginning of the sentence that bothered them it was what Lee had said in the middle.

_**"No matter what you think, Lee,"**_ They all thought together, _**"Sakura is my cherry blossom."**_


	12. Men

_Once long, long ago, there was a man by the name Hogito Kisai. Hogito was a naturally talented ninja of great strength and unbelievable intelligence, he had honor and followers as loyal as any great leader could ask for, and the trust of many great and powerful lords. But like so many before him, his power only made him crave more power. Ignoring the warnings of his wise elders Hogito began to meddle in forbidden jutsu about the after life. As his insanity for power grew his followers loyalty began to waver until soon Hogito was on his own. Not a single man nor woman was left to obey him, and all his honor had been taken for his illegal meddling. And yet Hogito_ _still plunged forward, craving the power that would make him unstoppable. _

_On one storming night Hogito stood alone in a barren field, a crazed smile adorned his face, and scroll clench tightly in his right hand. Thunder boomed and lightening cracked as dark ominous clouds sent brutal cold rain down_ _to the earth. Finally Hogito saw what he had been waiting for, a large clap of thunder struck a mere 10 yards away. He smiled the smile of a mad man and open the scroll, placing it on the ground before him, the scroll read;_

_ﾔﾌnﾌﾎkﾎﾐlﾌｫﾌﾌｪ_

_Demons of hell's fire. Give me power. Fulfill my every desire._

_"Quickly now" He muttered to himself. Hogito bit his thumb until it bled and then drew a crimson line down the soaked scroll. The crimson bled across the paper as Hogito cried to the heavens:_

_I crave power and that alone.  
I care not for loyalty and trust.  
Only power to destroy.  
Give me power and in return,  
I shall heed one request.  
Oh Lord of the lowest,  
Oh Lord of the dead,  
Give me power!_

_Then lightening cracked once more this time striking the scroll, setting it aflame. Then fire raged even in the torrential downpour and slowly it turned black. The black flames engulfed Hogito and then sunk slowly into the ground carrying him with them until nothing was left above._

_Nothing. Where ever Hogito was or wasn't that was what it was, nothing. There was no color, it wasn't black or white, nor gray, there wasn't any feel or sound either. Hogito opened his mouth but no oxygen came. His lungs burned and body craved it but there was no air, and yet sweet unconsciousness would not over come him._

_"Welcome" A voice boomed. Hogito looked frantically up to see a man, he stood, no floated?, well he was in front of him, and yet something was off._

_"Where am I?" Hogito said, and yet though he talked no oxygen filled his lungs, every word was painful._

_"You are in Nothingness, the land of the dead, this is where those who are lower than Hell dwellers are sent to spend eternity. In forever nothingness. I am Takro, the Lord of this land." Takro smirked, "My minions are scum, demons, who became o powerful that they turned beyond evil, the are worse than the lowest of low you might say. We crave two things, power and blood, but in Nothingness, you can achieve neither, so I see no reason why you, mortal, are here."_

_This was perfect, Hogito became to crazed to notice the burning pain any longer, "I will make you a proposal. I will allow you and your minions access to the living world once more, on return for power." Takro smiled, he liked this, "Any of my descendants at birth, if you believe have any power, will take on one of your minions as their host, in return for using there power whenever they summon you." Takro smirked._

_"You are a crazed one, but I see no better offer, I accept, but" Takro's smile grew more sinister "My minions when summoned will be more powerful than their host, the will have complete dominance, even if the host dies, us tenma, will just return back to Nothingness."_

_"Power" Hogito said, eye's glinting "Is worth it."_

_"Very well, Junai!" Another tenma appeared, this one looked worn and sinister, "This is your host." Junai quietly glided to Hogito and reached his pale hand into his chest. This chill was almost as painful as the nothingness. There was a cackle of laughter and then blackness as unconsciousness swept over Hogito._

_And so Junai lived within Hogito, but it wasn't long before the insane called upon the demon for his power. Junai was released, and just as Takro had warned, overpowered Hogito, fusing their bodies. Hogito was lost and the bloodthirsty, power mad Junai Myamichi came to be alive once more. It was he who started the Myamichi clan, almost all of whom hosted a demon, or tenma, of Nothingness._

_The tenma are the 'gift' of the Myamichi clan, the source of their ultimate power, and the evil that plagues all of their minds._

A young man by the name of Pein stared happily at the scroll in front of him. He had just finished reading one of his favorite stories of late. The short tale of the beginning of the Myamichi clan. _**"And now"**_ He thought,_**"with my own Myamichi, conquering the world will be hat much easier. Kira Myamichi is the ticket to my utopia, my evil free world. She will be my golden trophy. There is no man alive tat can stop the power of a tenma, only those who host one. I would like to see how this young girl survives. It won't be long before she sets him free, no it won't be long."**_

He laughed maniacally and extinguished the candle by his desk. **_No it won't be long now._**

* * *

"Ino don't you think you're overreacting? I mean this is the thirteenth time you've dumped Kiba in the six months" Hinata asked as Ino ranted on and on to her and TenTen about what a horrible boyfriend Kiba was. She had just dumped him, again, surprise surprise. It was eleven o'clock at night and though Ino was wide awake, her two best friends were dead tired, for two completely different reasons.

"Overreacting! He was cheating on me! I saw it with my own eyes, so older slut. He was all over her hugging her and everything, right out in public! As if he thought I wouldn't see!" She screamed, an hour earlier Ino had barged into TenTen's apartment crying hysterically about her cheating mutt of a boyfriend. TenTen in turn called Hinata and they'd been listening to her since, waiting for her to calm down. "Besides, I loved him and he just used me!"

"I get what you're saying, if Neji did that to me, I'd murder him." TenTen said viciously, her eyes growing firey. She'd been really emotional lately.

Hinata glared at her, she wasn't helping the situation, "Don't give her any ideas!" She hissed under her breath, they did not need a homicidal Ino on their hands.

"What did he say when you confronted him?" Hinata asked tentatively, hoping Ino wouldn't explode as she often did. _**"God I wish Sakura was still here, she could handle Ino better than anybody. She would scream insults and send Ino back to Kiba telling her not to be stupid and that Kiba loved her more than anyone else. But Sakura's gone, I hope that she is really okay."**_Hinata took a deep breath and pushed back the tears threatening to fall.

What happened was a shock to both girls, Ino stayed quiet for a moment. And then she said, "Does it matter?" Very quietly. They had not, in the least expected that reaction. More like anguished tears, furious yelling, malicious laughter something along those lines of Ino's extreme emotions.

"It might" TenTen said, always nosey. Hinata nodded a little too eagerly as well. The fact that Ino hadn't gone into a detailed rant, piece by piece recount, of Kiba yelling, begging, crying, even not caring was strange. That was so not Ino like.

"Well he didn't really say anything." Ino said looking down sheepishly.

"What!!" Both girls yelled, Ino wasn't saying something. Kiba was like the guy version of Ino. He was loud, obnoxious, vain, and short tempered, that's exactly why they were perfect for each other. But when it came to Ino strangely enough Kiba was just like a puppy dog, and without her he was completely and utterly lost. Every time Ino threatened to dump him Kiba pretty much cried got on his knees and begged for forgiveness, even though most of the time the he hadn't done a single thing wrong.

Hinata recovered then said, "What do you mean? Kiba's nuts about you, Ino! He wouldn't not say anything at the cost of losing you, that's just not possible!"

Tenten agreed "That's right Ino" she said, "There's something you aren't telling us. Come on isn't like that and you know it! Spill it Ino, we're your best friends tell us what really happened!"

"Uh well, um." Ino stuttered and blushed, she refused to look either of her friends in the eye, "You see, uh, when I saw him..."

_Flash_

_"Kiba!" Ino cried furiously as she saw her boyfriend walking happily in the park. **"Of course he's happy, he's two timing me! The bastard, how dare he! I'll murder him, wipe that smug grin right off his good for nothing face!"**_

_"Hey Ino, what's up?" Kiba said contently reaching a hand towards her waist. He was clueless._

_Ino slapped his hand away angrily. **"The filthy two timer, thinking he can play me like some clueless idiot, thinking that he'll get action twice in one day! To think I actually cared for him, he betrayed me, the son of a bitch! I hate him!"**She lost it them, Ino was officially pissed off, and poor Kiba never saw it coming, "Do you honestly think you can touch me!? You filthy back stabber! We are over! I never want to see, hear, and definitely not smell you ever again!" She screamed. _

_Kiba looked lost. Akamaru sat cowering in fear at Kiba's feet, praying that Ino didn't see him."What?"_

_**"How dare he play innocent! Lie right to my face! The dog! I'll kill him. What did I ever see in him!? Why do I love this playing mutt? Oh he'll pay, he'll pay for the rest of his life." **Ino grew even angrier, "Bastard! Don't deny it! It's over"_

_"Ino what are you-" Ino punched him as hard as she could and Kiba flew backwards unconscious._

_End Flash_

"Oh God Ino, you knocked him unconscious!" Tenten yelled, imagining Kiba waking up in utter confusion, wondering why the girl he loved had socked him, knocking him out. "Poor Kiba!"

"Poor Kiba, he's the one who was cheating on me! He deserved it!" Ino cried disgusted, feeling betrayed.

"He couldn't even defend himself, you went way overboard! He should have had the chance to explain, he loves you Ino, trust him! He has a right to give his say!" Tenten screamed, officially pissed.

"His say! Says the girl who hasn't told her boyfriend that she may be knocked up. When are you planning on telling Neji about the baby Tenten? I mean, I assume it is Neji's after all, unless there's someone Neji doesn't know about!" Ino yelled back, but stopped suddenly.

"Ino!" Hinata hissed and Tenten dropped suddenly on her sofa, looking pale and tired all of a sudden, "You crossed the line!"

"Well, I, she and the, we were, um, oh God," Ino stuttered ashamed of herself "Oh Tenten I'm soooo sorry, I am such a bitch. Please forgive me!" Ino cried, she felt truly horrible.

Tenten smiled unconvincingly and said meekly, "It's okay I know you didn't mean it, you're upset, I understand. Besides I should tell Neji, I will, soon." Ino and Hinata looked at her worriedly but said nothing. "I need to tell him, right? I may not even be pregnant, he'll never need to know." _**"But will Neji still love me?"**_

"But Tenten if you are pregnant he'll find out on his own won't he?" Ino asked suddenly.

"What!? No! What do you mean?!" Tenten cried panic stricken, Ino wouldn't tell him would she?

"His Byakugan, well with it he could, well you know, see it, the baby." Ino muttered, refusing to look Tenten in the eye.

"No! He, I mean I, well we are, and it isn't but! Hinata!?" Tenten screeched, the idea of the Byakugun seeing the baby had never crossed her mind, but now it was so obvious. She is Neji's teammate and girlfriend, how had she not thought oh this!?

"It's true, Neji would be able to see the baby's chakra no matter what you try to do to hide it." Tenten paled immensely and Hinata hurried to comfort her, "But why would he use his Byakugun on you anyways?!"

"Sparring..." Tenten muttered tears welling in her eyes.

"If you are pregnant no way would you be doing missions and sparring matches." Ino mumbled harshly, Tenten looked up shocked.

A knocking on the door distracted them. "Who is it? And if it's Kiba hit the road mutt boy!" Ino yelled her anger coming back as quickly as it had disappeared. Hinata shook her head sighing, same old Ino.

"It's Shikamaru, Ino I need to talk to you." Ino stared blankly at the door, why the hell was Shikamaru here, Temari wasn't in town, was she? Was there an emergency, a mission? Ino looked over to her two friends but both had looks of utter confusion on their faces.

"Now." Tenten shrugged and waved her hand, indicating that it was fine to let the shadow ninja in.

"Uh okay," Ino opened the door and looked confusedly at her teammate.

Shikamaru looked the worse for ware. His clothes were slightly ripped and he stank of alcohol. One of his cheeks was starting to show the signs of being pretty badly bruised. But he looked determined and very well pissed off.

"Ino you need to talk to Kiba." He said almost immediately.

"What no way! He cheated on me, we're over. Besides he probably doesn't even care."

"God, you troublesome woman. Ino if he did cheat on you then why did he get stone cold drunk come to my apartment and throw a tantrum about the fact that you dumped him even though he loves you more than anything else in the world."

"What?" Ino gaped. **_"Did Kiba really do that? Is he really that upset? Does he really love me that much?" _**Ino's heart seemed to lighten some.

"Ino what did the girl Kiba was with look like?" Shikamaru asked. Ino's heart darkened again, jealousy and anger overpowering her.

"She had to be in her twenties," Ino muttered, and sneered, "Wild brown hair, face paint, she had strange eyes too. Leave it to Kiba to go after an old ugly hag, why did I ever bother with him?" Ino said darkly, and she described the girl as best as she could.

"God Ino, you really are pathetic, troublesome woman. There's no doubt it was Hana. What a drag." Shikamaru said annoyed, once she had finished her description.

"A slut's name." She muttered.

"Hana is Kiba's-"

"Ex-girlfriend? Crush? Stalker? Childhood sweetheart? Long lost lover?" Ino put in darkly, jealousy obvious as she muttered. Shikamaru groaned and swore under his breath.

"Older sister." Shikamaru said flatly. "I doubt that Kiba was cheating on you with her."

Hinata sweat dropped, "Ino you've been dating Kiba for nearly six months and you've never met his sister?"

"Well I-"

"Ino don't bother just go and make up with the poor guy." Tenten said, shaking her head, ashamed of her friend's idiocy.

"Uh, well, um, yeah where is he." Ino muttered blushing a deep red.

"Well I" Shikamaru shrugged slightly embarrassed. "I had to tie him to a tree outside my apartment so he wouldn't hurt anyone, it was so troublesome."

"Yeah I'll go take care of him," Was all Ino said as she took off to yell at Kiba for being so stupid as to get dunk even though it was technically her fault, but that was what she did, and Kiba would always yell right back at her and then they would make up, with a make out session, it was anything but a healthy relationship.

"I can't believe that in six months Ino's found thirteen ridiculous reasons to break up with Kiba." Hinata said sighing.

"I can't believe he keeps taking her back." Tenten agreed.

"Troublesome" Was all Shikamaru muttered

"Is that all you say, what does Temari see in you!" Tenten growled annoyed. He shrugged before leaving no doubt to go sleep on a hill somewhere.

* * *

"I can't believe I never got a chance to use that black mail. What a waste of perfectly good information!" Kisame groaned. For the past two hours Itachi, Sakura, Tobi, and Deidara, had listened to Kisame bitch and moan about the fact that his juicy bit of gossip on Itachi was now totally useless. Well actually Itachi and Sakura had yet to stop making out, _**"Stupid teenagers with their damn hormones," **_so only Tobi and Deidara had had to listen to the annoying pestering of a slightly, more like completely, drunk Kisame. But Tobi was a total moron and was engrossed with giving all ten of his toes the perfect names. In two hours he'd named three, his left middle toe Carl, his right second toe Heidi, and unfortunately and to much complaint on his part the right big toe, Deidara. And so it was left to Deidara alone to listen and restrain the ranting raving drunken shark man. "God kill me now." He thought for the hundredth time, well he actually said it out loud by accident, causing Kisame o turn his full attention to him.

"Wha? What yo sayin 'bout me blond air guy?" Kisame asked drunken swaying slightly in his stupor. He giggled, yes giggled, take a moment to savor that image, and swung an arm heavily around Deidara's shoulders. Deidara growled.

Annoyance raged deep within him, mixing with his fury jealousy, what came up was white hot rage, he was tired of all of it, of being used and bossed around, of Kisame's drunken ways, Tobi's idiocy, and most of all, tired of always losing to perfect Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy gone bad. And now he had to watch as Itachi stole away the girl of his dreams, watch Itachi win another trophy, one he'd use then throw to the side, it was about time Deidara stopped lying down and letting Itachi win, and start fighting for what he wanted.

"Will you to stop making out! It's disgusting!" He screamed.

"Uh Deidara what the hell are you fucking talking about?" Kira asked from her she sat from across the table. For the last ten minutes Deidara had been mumbling to himself. After Tobi had interrupted her and Itachi's, cough, conversation, cough, cough, Itachi and Kisame had left calmly and infuriatingly silently on a mission, they would be back by tonight, and Deidara had simply marched inside raided Kisame's private cupboard and had drank so much it would be kind of scary of it weren't so hilariously funny. After is third shot, eighth beer, second bottle of rum mixed with bourbon, and a mug of vodka Deidara had started to stare blankly at the table muttering thing with drunken fury, until he finally exclaimed, "Bill you not wakin bout. Kira hot!"

"You erd me! Hot hot!" He screamed enraged. He pushed back from the table forcefully and stood in a fashion that would have been dramatic if he hadn't been so drunk. In the overall outcome he fell backwards with his chair, landing in a heap on the floor and broke out in a fit of incessant giggles.

"What a man." Kira mumbled as she walked around the table to where Deidara lay. He continued to giggle hysterically. "But at least you talk."


	13. Lady Friends

Neji sat at Ichiraku staring blankly at his bowl of miso pork ramen. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour and the noodles had long since grown cold, had Naruto been there he would have cursed the Hyuuga in disgust. But he didn't care, Neji was deep in thought about his relationship with Tenten.

Lately she'd been acting extremely strange, not speaking, skipping training, and looking sick and pale. Plus she seemed to be avoiding Neji, not letting him touch her with excuses like she didn't want to get him sick with her flu, and saying she didn't feel well enough to go out.

He had even just received word from Tsunade the other day that because of Tenten's health she wouldn't be going on any missions for some while. As she had said this the Hokage had looked sternly and somewhat sympathetically at Neji before dismissing him.

"Hey dude." Neji looked up, he hadn't noticed Kiba sit down. It had been two months since the whole Hana escapade and Ino and him had gone back to their strange, and somewhat affectionately abusive, relationship. Kiba was looking at Neji strangely, and it was seriously aggravating him.

"Hn" Was his reply, as usual he wasn't in the mood for talking, especially to Kiba. But Kiba being, well Kiba, was relentless on all terms, and if he had something to say he was going to say it, whether Neji was going to listen or not. But that wasn't the case at the moment, Kiba wasn't leaving because, well, he was totally oblivious to Neji's coldness, actually a better way to put it was Kiba was oblivious in general.

"I heard about Tenten from Ino, how you holding up?" He asked. Unfortunately for Kiba Ino's big mouth forgot to mention that Tenten hadn't quite told Neji about her pregnancy. So the poor dog nin was in for a mot so pleasant surprise, however not as surprising as what Neji was in for.

"What?" Neji said harshly looking up quickly.

"Look Neji, Ino told me everything, if I were you I'd probably be running around in circles screaming and pulling my hair out right about now, I mean come on what are the chances?" Kiba chuckled still clueless.

"Tell your nuisance of a girlfriend to mind her big nose out of other people's business, Kiba" Neji muttered continuing to stare at his bowl.

Kiba growled and snarled viciously, "Hey, don't go and blame my girlfriend for being concerned! It's not her fault that you were too stupid to use protection, and got Tenten knocked up!"

There was a crash and then a thud, and in a blink a of an eye Neji had Kiba pinned the the wall, Neji's Byakugan was activated, the veins in his forehead pulsing menacingly.

"What the hell," Neji snarled viciously, people around them slowly backing away for fear of their lives, "Are you talking about."

"Tenten you- she and the baby..." Kiba turned pale realization dawning on his face, "You didn't know." Neji glared harder at him. "She never told you" Neji's grip tightened.

"Neji?!" The worst possible person to come across this scene cried, "What the hell are you doing to Kiba!?" Tenten shouted angrily. Neji turned slowly his veins throbbing visibly in his head. His Byakugan glared at Tenten, and then narrowed, then widened, before disappearing all together. "Neji!" Tenten yelled once more.

Tenten didn't even have time to react before Neji had grabbed her wrist in a death grip and had towed her off to god knows where.

"This is bad" Kiba gasped rubbing his red neck. He scowled, "Dammit Ino."

* * *

**(This is just an author's note from the author, duh. Now since Sakura's got two names I just call her by the perspective of whoever was last focused on, like to Akutski she's Kira, but to herself and Leaf village people she's just Sakura. Okay I just wanted to say that so nobody bot confused, but I didn't do a good job explaining, oh well, sorry, enjoy!)**

"Kira. Kira?" Deidara waved a hand in front of Kira's face, but she didn't move. For the past four days she'd been acting like this. Her head was propped up on her hand and she was staring dazed into the distance, remembering.

_Flash_

_"Itachi, I bet I can stun you with just one move." Sakura declared._

_"I doubt it Myamichi" Itachi snarled, his glared grew colder as Sakura smiled._

_"'What are you still bitter about my little sex remark," Sakura teased. **Come on give me the amo, I know the perfect revenge.**_

_Itachi smirked "Aren't you a little young, you're like what twelve? I doubt you've ever even kissed a boy, and," Itachi leaned forward bit, his smirk growing, "And teddy bears don't count." _

_**"Oh come on kill him." No let me do this, it's perfect timing. **Sakura smirked herself and pulled Itachi into a kiss. He made no move, he didn't stiffen nor relax. It was strange he wasn't responding, but he wasn't pushing away either._

_"Thata girl sweetess!" _

_At the sound of Kisame's voice Sakura whipped around and threw a paper bomb in his direction. She turned back to Itachi, who was staring at her, the usual blank expression firmly in place. _

_"Uchiha's" She muttered under her breath. And he smirked and walked in the direction where Kisame was. _

_End Flash_

"KIRA!!" Sakura opened her eyes lazily, "KIRA SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Sakura sighed dreamily and then smacked Deidara, hard, across the face. Sakura glared at him as she stood, she so wasn't in the mood for this. She wanted blood. Uchiha blood. _**Hot, sweet. delicious...Okay! Stopping there. "Sick" Shut up.**_

Sakura sighed and walked towards the only window in the small kitchen. She heard Deidara sigh from behind her, "So" He started uneasily, "I guess you're with Itachi now."

Sakura was quiet for a few moments and then burst out into incessant laughter. "Me and Itachi! Oh my God!" As she laughed Sakura wallowed silently in the pain of the absolute truth. There was no Itachi and her, there never would be. It was just an unrealistic, unreasonable little girl's stupid crush.

Deidara was shocked into a stunned silence. Finally he was able to choke out a response, "But, you and him, and the kiss." He was confused, but a little butterfly of hope began to flutter in his stomach. Maybe he could have Kira, maybe she had rejected Itachi! Maybe she had feelings for him!

"Meant nothing, I was fooling with him, he didn't even care." Sakura laughed though pain bubbled a little too close to the surface for her liking, "Why does it matter to you?" She asked suspiciously.

"It just I didn't want you to become another one of his many whor- lady friends" Sakura's eyes widened then quickly narrowed as Deidara hurriedly tried to cover up his fatal slip.

"Lady friends?" Sakura snarled, she knew what Deidara was going to say, and if Itachi thought that she was some whore... _**Oh Itachi will die. "Yes die!" I thought I told you to shut up, you're giving me a headache! "Whatever girlie." Girlie?! That's so lame. "Hello I'm a million years old and-" You deserve some respect, blah, blah, blah, like I care. "Oh you litt-"**_

"Kira?" Deidara looked at her cautiously fearing for his life, as he should be. The look on her face was somewhere between insanity and maniacal happiness(You know when someone is like really happy about something totally wrong, a dark humor). Kira turned to him a strange crazy look in her eyes, a huge malicious smile spread across her face, and if he wasn't so stunned by how beautiful it was, he would have seen Kira's mind working behind it as it formed a diabolical plan. "Are you okay?" He said dazed, a goofy love struck grin on his face, still oblivious.

Sakura smiled seductively at him, rendering him helpless for a moment, then she walked up closely to him twirling a strand of his gold hair in between her fingers her lips barely brushing his ear as she whispered "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, okay hot stuff." What happened next took her completely by surprise.

"THUMP!!" _**Holy shit he fainted! "Ha what a man!" Wow I almost fell bad, almost. But that was too easy. "And too funny!" The plan will be complete in no time. "You are evil" I know.**_

"Kira Tobi wants to know what happened to Deidara!" Tobi cried horror struck.

* * *

Neji had dragged her all the way to their training grounds, completely silent, and completely ignoring her. Finally he turned to glare at her, he looked vicious, but Tenten was pregnant and pissed.

"Neji what the hell is wrong with you!?" Tenten cried, she was about to yell more when everything went cold. Neji was glaring at her, veins pulsing visibly in his temples, his Byakugan glaring more specifically at her stomach. "Ne-neji. I-I..." He looked up at her, his eyes returning to normal. "I'm two months pregnant." Neji's eyes seemed to soften slightly and what he said next cast Tenten into a field of darkness, the good kind, filled with warmth and happiness, and dreams of a joyful future.

He said, "It's a boy."


	14. Worried

**_Sorry it has taken forever to update, but high school is tedious. On the bright side I have a bigger vocabulary. I'll probably be taking forever to update still because of school but hopefully I'll get a little done over vacation. Enjoy the chapter. P.S. i might be a little off because it's been so long since I've written. Sorry!_**

"Kisame what are you doing?" Itachi asked. Kisame had abruptly stopped their journey, a strange look adorned his even stranger face.

"Didn't you feel it?" He said, he face contorted in a confused sort of sick pleasure. He didn't know what te feeling was but he liked it.

"Hn" Was Itachi's only reply.

"Something has begun. Something insane and destructive. Something that will absolutely be hilarious to watch." All of a sudden Kisame was running at full speed, hell faster than full speed. "Come on Itachi I want to get this mission over with so we don't miss it!"

Itachi muttered something under his breath then silently followed Kisame.

* * *

"Kira, will Deidara be okay? Tobi is worried!" Tobi said for the millionth time in the last minute. Kira was about ready to snap his neck from agitation. 'Do it.' You seriously don't understand what it means to freaking SHUT UP do you?! 'Jeez someone is a little snippy today' God do I have to say it again!? 'Fine fine! Don't get your panties in a bunch I'll shut up.' Thank you. "Kira? Is Deidara dead?"

"No Tobi" She said annoyed. After all Deidara had only been unconscious five minutes.

"Is Deidara dying?"

She sighed, "No Tobi."

"Is Deidara sick?"

Kira grit her teeth trying to keep her rage in check, "No Tobi." She said slowly.

"Is Deidara hurt?" Tobi asked still staring worriedly at Deidara's unconscious form.

"NO Tobi." She ground out, clenching her fists, counting to ten, then twenty, and then-

"Is Deidara going to get sick?" He persisted.

"NO!!!!" She finally screamed, but she suddenly felt guilty at look of pure shock in Tobi's..... eye.

"Kira?" He whined softly.

Kira took a deep calming breath, mustered up a smile and said patiently, "WHAT TOBI!?!?" Or not so patiently.

"Is Deidara ok?" There was red, and lots of it, and she stood and Kira snapped at the poor unsuspecting Tobi.

"YES TOBI, YES!!!! DEIDARA IS TOTALLY FINE, HE IS NOT IS NOT HURT OR SICK, OKAY!!!! HE IS IN NO NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION!!! HE IS JUST UNCONSCIOUS! SO STOP FUCKING ASKING ME!!!" She screamed at the very top of her lungs before collapsing back in her chair.

"Kira?" Tobi whimpered his voice barely above that of a whisper.

"Yes?" She replied expecting some sort of apology in Tobi's language.

"Deidara is not unconscious yet?" He asked perkily. Kira could have sworn he was doing this on purpose. However just before she was able to attack Tobi and ram her tea cup up where the sun don't shine she heard a groan.

"Wha?" Kira looked down about ready to slit Tobi's throat to see Deidara blinking up at her.

"Hiya!" She said happily smiling down at him. "Well Tobi Deidara is all yours. Enjoy!" She called happily as she skipped out of the room.

"Wait Kira!" Deidara called after her not fully understanding. But unfortuantely as he began to shakily stand to go chase after her Tobi came flying out of no where knocking him into Kira's vacant seat. "What the hell Tobi?!"

"Oh Deidara Tobi was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO worried that Deidara was dead! But Deidara is not dead so Tobi is VERY happy! So Tobi will not let Deidara hurt Deidara by working too hard!"

* * *

"So Tenten how has Neji been handling your big news?!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Great, probably greater if your loud mouth boyfriend HADN'T SPILLED THE NEWS TO HIM!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Well" Ino began but all of a sudden Tenten was cryong as Hinata hands fluttered helplessly around her.

"OH INO" Tenten blubbered, "I'M SO SORRY I"M SUCH A BITCH! YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A GREAT FRIEND AND I'M HORRIBLE! I LOVE YOU!!!"

"I think it's hormones" Hinata sighed as she held Tenten's shaking form.

"You think?" Ino said sarcastically, but she too looked at their friend with worry.


	15. What a Man

"Deidara?" Kira asked poking the unconscious man. _**"I think I killed him." I wouldn't be surprised. "Well he's alive, but thankfully I have a backup plan." **_"Yoohoo wake up!" She said just as he opened his eyes. She smiled, "Seriously dude you need to stop doing that."

Deidara turned bright red, "How long have I been out?" He mumbled.

"A whole day," Kira said rolling her eyes, "Kisame and Itachi are coming back today, unfortunately."

Deidara smiled broadly at the fact that Kira was just as unenthusiastic about Itachi's return as he was, but as he went to stand a throbbing pain emerged in the back of his skull, "Ow!"

"You must have hit your head when you fell." Kira lied, knowing she had purposely triggered the nerves at the base of his neck as a part of her newest scheme. "Come to the kitchen I'll help you out and make you some tea." She smiled like she was innocent and led him into the kitchen.

Deidara's head was spinning and not from the pain, "Hey Kira thanks a lot. I mean this is the nicest you've ever been to me." He snapped his mouth closed regretting his words and cast a glance a Kira as she brought over his tea, placing it gently in front of him. "Sorry I didn't mean it like you know."

_**Kill him. "I will eventually."**_ Kira laughed and said, "No I get it, it's just that I'm the new kid and I'd heard rumors about Akutski, I just didn't want to be underestimated and walked all over you know. Sometimes the best way to gain respect is through brute force."

"Yeah I get it," Deidara said feeling guilty for opening his big mouth.

"No problem," She said as she began relaxing his nerves until she completely erased the pain and tension. "Feeling better?" Kira asked leaning towards him letting her breath sweep across his neck. _**"Come on, be a man for once, we're running out of time."**_

"Almost," Deidara said reaching a hand out and pulling her closer, gently kissing her just as the kitchen door opened.

"Damn sweetness! You sure work fast don't you?!" Kisame laughed. Itachi just glided, and yes he had the nerve to glide, right past them.

"_**Damn it didn't work!" You don't know for sure child. "Well I'll just wait and see, I guess."**_ "Um I'm gonna go now." Kira mumbled and walked off to her room leaving the two men alone.

"Well you're really robbing the cradle aren't you?" Kisame said winking.

"What's that supposed to mean. I just kissed her Itachi did too," Deidara said, still giddy from the kiss.

"Uh hello you're 26, Itachi is 19, and sweetness, well do you know how old she is Diedara?" Kisame said, his grin growing bigger.

Fear began to gnaw at Deidara's gut as he guessed, knowing that since he wasn't on her team, he knew a lot less about Kira than Kisame and Itachi did, "18?" He said hopefully.

"Nope do you want to guess again?" Kisame said evilly. Deidara gulped and shook his head. Kisame smiled and moved extremely close to his face, "She'll be 16 in two months."

He groaned, "That's just great, are you telling me I just kissed a 15 year old?"

"Yup! Practically illegal! Isn't that hilarious!?" Kisame shouted laughing as he walked off, feeling extraordinarily proud of himself.

Meanwhile Kira never actually made it to her room.

"I can't believe he actually kissed me," Kira mumbled to herself smiling, "Who knew he actually had a pair." Just as she was about to laugh someone grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall of the dimly lit hall. "What the hell?!" Kira looked up to see to swirling red eyes. "What do you want-" But she didn't finish her sentence as Itachi kissed her. And it was nothing like before he was actually kissing her, and let's just say she wasn't trying to stop him. And suddenly she remembered that perfect night with Sasuke. His kiss brought on an electric spark, Itachi's was like a raging fire, and he was a much better kisser than Sasuke.

As he pulled away his eyes were still swirling, "You kiss me you belong to me. Stay away from Deidara, Sakura." He said coldly and began to walk away.

Kira was frozen in place, dazed, happy, confused, and scared. _**"He called me Sakura." Correct him quick. Pretend you don't know what he was talking about.**_ "Kira!" She called after Itachi, her heart pounding so hard it hurt, from the fear or happiness she didn't know.

Itachi whipped around, "What?" He said.

"You," She took a deep breath regaining her composure, "You called me Sakura, my name is Kira." Sakura couldn't breathe, terrified she'd been found out.

Itachi was quiet for a moment before turning while saying, "I don't k now what you're talking about I called you Kira." And with that he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"So you're Ino?" Hana said interestedly.

"Yup and you're Hana, right?" Ino said, while Kiba looked at her strangely, a red mark still present from their last breakup.

"Yes" She said laughing.

"Kiba's older sister, right?" Ino continued suspiciously.

"Ino seriously, do you really not trust me!?" Kiba said angrily just as a fist crashed into his skull.

Strangely enough it was Hana's not Ino's, "Kiba how dare you talk back to your girlfriend and try to humiliate her! Mother and I have taught you better than that. She has every right to be suspicious and exert her authority as your girlfriend! You should be thankful you could even get such a strong woman to date you. Keep that in mind for the future." With that Hana let go of Kiba's ear turned to a smiling Ino and shook her hand, "It was great meeting you Ino, I'm sorry I have to leave so early. We should get lunch some time."

"Agreed, it was great seeing you two." And with that Hana left and Ino turned to Kiba who was just getting to his feet, "I love your sister Kiba!" She said cheerfully and Kiba suddenly realized what kind of future lay ahead of him.

* * *

"Hey" whispered a voice in Hinata's ear, arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled turning bright red.

"Hi Gaara" she squeaked out. He smiled and kissed her neck, causing her to turn redder than humanly possible. "Stop, we we are in a a hospital!" She stuttered out.

"So?" He murmured dragging her into a supply closet, where he continued his fun, when suddenly he stopped. "You look tired." He said suddenly worried.

"Whose fault is that. You've been here two weeks and haven't let me sleep at all!" Hinata declared before turning red again.

Gaara laughed, "Fine, fine. I won't come over tonight." He said before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Hinata said grabbing his arm, "I have to go check on Tenten."

"So go." He said raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"But I just wanted to say, that I want you to come over tonight." Hinata whispered still red. Gaara laughed gave her a quick kiss and left.

"I'll see you tonight." He said. Hinata giggled waited a few minutes after he left and went to Tenten's room.

* * *

"Tenten? Tenten?"

"Hmmm?" Tenten opened her eyes stretching happily, feeling the best she'd felt in weeks. "Neji, is that you?" She looked up to meet to violet eyes. "Oh, hey Hinata" Tenten tried to hide her disappointment and failed.

"I know I know, Neji's waiting in the hall. You passed out you were a bit anemic is all. So you two can head back and discuss things." She smiled shyly and hurried out.

Just a moment later Neji was at Tenten's side. "You need to take better care of yourself," He said before she could even say hello.

"I love you" Tenten said instead.

Neji looked taken aback for a moment but then smiled as well, "I love you too." He then leaned down and kissed her, "Marry me."

* * *

Kira had been sitting in the hall for several minutes after her and Itachi's little discussion, and she just couldn't seem to move. It was only when she heard Kisame's whistling from down the hall that she quickly forced herself to walk into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, the happiest she'd ever been in her life. She was so happy she completely ignored the voice's warning in her head,

_**Enjoy it while it lasts child.**_


End file.
